Where My Demons Hide
by Tiara Peterson
Summary: Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. Lyrics by Imagine Dragons. Special Crimes Detective Makayla Rathbone and her partner are forced to share their case with a couple of FBI agents. Is it really as simple as a serial kidnapper or is there something more evil lurking in the shadows? Rated M for mild language, violence and explicit sex. OFC / Dean
1. Chapter 1

Thin, watered down coffee dripped slowly into Makayla's cup. The old machine sputtered to a stop when her cup was full. She blew into the plume of steam before risking a sip. A shudder rolled through her, it would probably be better if she dipped her cup into the pot hole outside the squad house but that's what she gets for sleeping through her alarm.

Her partner of five years arched a brow. "Rough night?"

Makayla cringed as the 'caramel macchiato' slid down her throat. "You have no idea."

Drake pushed his keyboard away from him, he had just finished filling out a report for the drug raid from last week. "Feel like talking about it?"

She shrugged out of her dark purple suit jacket and reached up to tie her hair in a knot. "I got two words, my mother." Makayla ticked off a finger with each word.

Drake couldn't hide the scoff as his hands came up in defense. "No further questions."

Makayla's mom was an addict, recovering for the last 25 years with repeated falls off the wagon. Last night was no exception, she had just broken up with her boyfriend, again. Makayla dug at her eyes with the heels of her hands, thankful she didn't take the time to throw on some mascara, she'd end up looking like a drunk raccoon or something. "Anything new for us today?"

Drake handed her a file and they discussed the body count, or lack thereof. Over the past 4 years, 20 people have disappeared without a trace. "Last night, a guy by the name of Jake Sinclair comes in and files a missing person report on his wife. She went out Thursday night for formula and diapers and never came back."

The last drop of rancid coffee was swallowed, hard. "Security footage?"

Drake watches as Makayla flips over one of the folder dividers. "Wal-Mart has her walking in at 5:45pm and out at 6:00pm."

"What about after that?" She chewed on her bottom lip as she scratched notes into her black leather bound notepad.

"Her car was just impounded this morning. It had been left in the parking lot all weekend, she never made it in the car. Bags found overturned next to an open driver door."

Drake watched as Makayla leaned back and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, no cameras where her car was." There was no trace of a question in her voice.

Drake shook his head. "Nope, she parked in the back 40. Manager said they've been meaning to get some installed."

Makayla opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the shrill ring of her desk phone. She punched at line four. "Special Crimes, Detective Rathbone. Hey Ma. No, I can't talk right now. I don't know when. Ma…. I'm on duty right now. You cannot ask me that and you know it. No, I'm hanging up right now. I'll talk to you later!"

Drake looked at his partner from the corner of his eye. "Now what?"

Makayla bristled and worked on her breathing. Deep breaths pulled in through her nose before she blew them out roughly, sticky notes on her computer fluttered in the breeze. "She asked if I had a hook up."

The arched eyebrow made another appearance. "Honestly?"

"Said she knew we had informants and connections."

"Wow, your mom is a piece of work."

"You don't gotta tell me twice." Makayla ran a hand over her tired features and shook herself in an effort to rid her mind of the distraction. "So, who are we liking for this?" She tapped her pen on the open file as she skimmed over the report from Mr. Sinclair.

"Rathbone, Clarkson, get in here!" Captain Kragen turned a lovely shade of red.

Makayla closed the door behind her before she took a seat opposite their captain. "What's up, boss?"

Kragen pointed to his own copy of the kidnapping file, it was at least 6 inches thick and consisted of more than one folder. "Getting hammered by the higher ups, they want this closed by month end."

The detectives exchanged a worried look, there was less than two weeks left until the new deadline. Drake was the first to speak. "Why the expedited date?"

"Just found out the Sinclair woman is the Mayor's step-daughter."

Makayla covered her face with her hand. "You've got to be kidding me."

Kragen slapped an open hand against the folders. "I wish I were kidding you, Mac but all eyes are on the department right now, you two especially. Don't go mucking this up."

Makayla sighed heavily as she fell into her chair. "I guess that means we don't get a social life?"

"Wait, you have a social life?" Drake ducked just as a paperclip flew across the desks.

"More than you dream of having!"

Hours were spent pouring over the files and mounds of information at their disposal. Drake ordered in Chinese from the hole in the wall down the street. A little over priced for his taste but they had the best sesame chicken, according to Makayla.

Makayla washed down the last bite of brown rice and chicken with a stale swallow of her Pepsi. "You ready to talk to Sinclair?" She slid into her jacket when the front door opened. Two men sauntered in like they owned the place and she didn't need to see a badge to know who they were. "You've got to be kidding me."

Drake whirled around in his chair. "There goes our case."

Makayla squared her shoulders and closed the gap between her and the giants that just entered her squad. "Can I help you?

In unison, the men pulled out leather bi-folds and exposed their badges, it was the taller of the two that spoke first. "Agents Perry and Daltrey, we're here to speak with you about some people that have gone missing."

"Like hell you are. This is my case." She stared hard at Agent Perry but he was so tall she was starting to get a crick in her neck.

She caught a hint of a smile play at Daltrey's full lips and she was surprised at the eruption of butterflies in her stomach. "We're not here to take over anyone's case, just lend a helping hand."

Makayla caught herself as she snorted in disbelief. "Since when does the FBI offer a helping hand? It's always come in when the field work is done and when the case is solved, take all the credit."

"Time is ticking, Detective -?"

"Detective Rathbone, partner is Clarkson."

Daltrey tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Pleasure. Now, what do you say we hit the ground running, tell us what you got."

Makayla was pissed and it showed. She narrowed her eyes hard enough that it sent a sliver of pain down one side of her face. She spun on the heel of her boot and crooked a finger, an invitation for them to follow. She stuck her head into Kragen's office and after a formal invitation, closed the door quietly, leaving the three of them alone. She couldn't help but smile. "He's gonna chew them a new one."

Makayla was right, Kragen was pissed, more so than she was. Every officer on the floor heard him screaming, a few detectives even had a bet going on whether he would have an aneurism or not. She watched as he picked up the phone after Agent Perry handed him a card. Her smile faltered when the cradle was replaced and Kragen passed over a copy of the file. The men shook hands before Kragen opened the door. "You have our full cooperation and please, feel free to use Rathbone and Clarkson as your contacts."

Makayla thought she was going to scream but she had been there before, a fight with an organization that was higher up than you was not a good thing for your career. With a forced smile and fake happiness, she held her hand out to the Agents. "Welcome aboard -?"

Perry accepted her hand first and she swallowed hard when his hand engulfed hers. "Sam and this is Dean."

Makayla nodded briskly before she slid her hand into the just as large and even warmer hand of Dean. "Name's Makayla, everyone calls me Mac or Mike."

She felt the moss green eyes of Dean drag over her figure before they met her hard gaze. "Such a masculine name."

"Woman on the force, you're lucky that's all that's masculine about me."

Dean cleared his throat as Sam turned his attention to Drake. "You willing to back that statement up?"

Makayla rolled her eyes before adjusting the 9mm on her hip. "I'm willing to back a lot of statements up, but don't think it's gonna be with a cheap suit wearing, case stealing FIB like yourself. Pack it up Clarkson." Makayla brushed past Dean and tried really hard to ignore the soft scent of his cologne.

Dean watched as the two detectives walked out, his eyes fell to the swing of Makayla's hips. Sam reached out with his long arm and smacked his brother. "Dude, really?"

Dean feigned pain. "What?"

Sam adjusted his belted hip as he stood from his perch on Clarkson's desk. "Just keep it in your pants, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Drake watched as his partner drove, her knuckles were almost white from her death grip on the steering wheel. "Keep it up and we're gonna need a new one."

Makayla ground her teeth. "Stupid suits."

"You sure it's just the suits that are driving you to strangle the steering wheel?"

Bright blue eyes met Drake's for a second before the light turned green. "Can it, Clarkson."

Drake shrugged subtly. "Just saying, you were already pretty riled up with your mom. The suits don't help, I get that. But try and tone it down a bit before we walk in, ok?"

This marked the first time that Drake had to talk Makayla down before they took someone's statement. Things with her mother weren't perfect, they hardly ever were but Makayla was at her wits end. Now they had to babysit two suits, just what she wanted. Her grip loosened drastically from the molded plastic as she apologized.

Screams from an angry infant greeted the detectives as the door was opened. Mr. Sinclair held a struggling bundle complete with a red face and pudgy arms that flew wildly through the air. Makayla flashed the badge on her hip and felt her smile soften. "Mr. Sinclair? Detectives Rathbone and Clarkson from Special Crimes. We're here to talk to you about the missing person report you filed on behalf of your wife, Natalie. Can we please come in?"

Jake winced as the screaming reached ear drum shattering levels. He stepped to the side and ushered the pair in. "Call me Jake."

"Thank you for agreeing to see us, I am sorry that it is under these circumstances." Something deep inside Makayla wanted to reach out and take the child from his father.

Jake was tired and it was written all over his face. "Anything I can do to help find her. Please, have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

Drake and Makayla nodded and watched as Jake lumbered into the kitchen in search of refreshments. The living room was roomy and well lit even though the sun was on the other side of the house. Bright yellow adorned the walls while soft green and blue furniture was placed throughout the room. Dark cherry wood bookshelves were lined against one wall while the same color shelves were placed across the room, these ones housed various family photos.

Jake balanced a tray with a full coffee pot and three empty mugs, cream and sugar cups clattered as he walked. Drake reached out to offer a hand and hopefully avoid any spills. Makayla cleared her throat after a large gulp of the amber liquid, much better than her previous cup. "Jake, you mentioned that your wife went out for diapers and formula, did she say if she needed to stop anywhere else?"

Jake patted the butt of his screaming infant. "No. If she did need to, it must have been because she forgot something earlier in the day."

"Earlier in the day? Did she run other errands that day?"

Jake shrugged, the right side of his face pinched in pain. "Just the usual stuff; post office, groceries, things like that."

"Was she meeting anyone?"

"She never said anything."

Drake cleared his throat before taking lead. "I know that this is a hard time for you but can you think of anyone that would want to harm your wife? Her step-father being Mayor could have put her in the crosshairs."

The new father stifled a yawn and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Have you received any threatening mail?"

Another shake of his head. Makayla spoke softly. "How old is he?"

"Two weeks, tomorrow."

"This is as hard a question for me to ask as it probably will be for you to answer. How has Natalie been with him? Have you seen anything that might make you worry for his safety or any indications that she would want to leave?"

Jake's face flushed with anger. "How DARE you ask me that! She loves our son and would die before harming him!"

Makayla held her hands up in defense. "I know, I'm sorry Jake but I have to ask, it's my job." Jake swallowed hard as tears sprang to life. He looked down into the beet red face of his son and couldn't stop his shoulders as they shook. Makayla stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "May I? It will give you a few minutes to yourself."

Jake stood slowly and passed the feisty bundle to Makayla before departing into the kitchen. Makayla nodded at Drake to follow. The first thing she did was remove the thick blanket, the baby was hot and his feather soft hair was stuck to his head. Grey eyes met her crystal blue ones and the crying stopped almost instantly. Makayla placed his head next to her heart and held him tight as she walked around the room, swaying slightly with each step. Soft reassurances were whispered against his ear as she stroked through his raven black hair. "You gotta give your dad a break, alright? He's just worried about your mom but I promise, I'm gonna do my best to get her home to you, ok? So you promise me, no more screaming." As if on cue, the baby sighed contentedly into the crook of her neck.

Jake appeared, his face red and swollen from crying. He seemed surprised that the baby stopped crying for anyone other than Natalie. "Thank you."

Makayla shot a wink over the baby's head before she handed him to his father. "It's no problem. We had a little talk about the screaming. Hopefully he gives you a break."

Drake closed his notebook. "Well I think we got all we need Jake. Remember, if you can think of anything, no matter how unimportant you might think it is, you call me."

"Day or night?"

"Day or night. Thank you again for seeing us."

Once in the car, Drake noticed a change in his partner. "You got it, huh?"

Makayla scrunched her nose. "Got what?"

"The baby bug."

She stifled a laugh. "I don't have a baby bug, I just know how to handle them that's all and Jake looked like he needed a break."

"Uh-huh. Next thing you know, you're gonna want one all your own."

Makayla rolled her eyes. She was used to the constant teasing from the guys on the force, she was one of three women in Special Crimes and the other two were married with kids of their own. Makayla was neither married nor a mom. Not that she didn't want to be married or want kids, it all boiled down to timing. "Whatever Clarkson. How'd the rest of the interview go with Jake?"

Drake sighed gently. "He seems genuinely torn up about it. I don't think we're looking at him as a suspect, he has no motive. I don't want to ruin your good mood, but you know we should coordinate with the suits."

Makayla swallowed hard, the last thing she wanted on a case like this was sharing things with the FBI. They were all a bunch of egotistical jerks who were overcompensating for something. "Yeah, you got their card, right? Give 'em a call. We can meet 'em at Sally's."

**xxxxxxxxx**

At the motel, Sam worked his long fingers against the keyboard in time with the information Dean was spouting. "Do we even have an idea what we're hunting here, Dean?"

Dean leaned back in the chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "No friggin' clue."

"Are you even sure this is something not human?"

"I don't know, man. You got something more important to take care of?" Sam shook his head. "I didn't think so. So, type."

Sam knew better than to argue with his brother. Honestly, he didn't care if it was a creature or human, he wanted to work a case. Dean had just finished with the first folder when Sam's phone started to ring. "Agent Perry."

"Perry, this is Detective Clarkson from Special Crimes. We just finished interviewing Mr. Sinclair and thought we should exchange notes. You guys free?"

"Yeah. Where should we meet you?"

"There's a small diner down on Main called Sally's."

"See you in a few."

Dean lips pulled into a lopsided smile. "If there ever was an upside to this job, she'd be it."

Sam couldn't stop from rolling his eyes. "Every time."

"Every time, what?"

"Every time we're on a case, you turn into a horn dog."

Dean slid into his faded Army green jacket, the suits had been put away shortly after their return from the police department. "Do not."

"Do too."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Both men hid a wide smile as they climbed into the Impala and she roared to life at Dean's urging.


	3. Chapter 3

The FBI agents were already seated at a table in the far corner with their backs to the wall by the time Makayla and Drake walked in. Drake noticed his partner's heavy sigh. "They took your spot."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Makayla rolled her eyes before she met the hard gaze of Dean. In his street clothes he looked almost normal, not just another suit trying to steal her thunder. The green of his jacket brought out his eyes and she couldn't help but notice a gleam that hadn't been there earlier. Makayla and Drake sit down begrudgingly, with their backs to the open café. It bothered Makayla so much that she turned in her seat and placed her back against the faux wood wall. "Agents."

Sam and Dean nodded in acknowledgement before the waitress sauntered over. Makayla noticed an extra swing in her hips and gloss on her lips, her eyes were plastered to the blonde sitting across from Makayla. "What can I get you?" Drake and Makayla shared a snigger. Dean ordered a bacon double cheeseburger, Sam wanted the chef salad with dressing on the side, Drake wanted coffee while Makayla put in her order for a grilled chicken sandwich with cheese and sweet potato fries.

Sam broke the ice. "What is it you think we needed to know?"

"Mr. Sinclair doesn't know anything about who would want to harm his wife."

"You're sure?"

Makayla piped in. "Of course we're sure. He was genuinely upset that she was gone, you didn't see him."

"We didn't see him because you beat us to the punch."

Makayla glared at Dean and worked at pushing down the butterflies that the sight of him let loose in the pit of her stomach. "We were doing our job, Agent."

"So are we, sweetheart."

Drake hissed at Dean's choice of word. "Don't call me that."

Sam spoke before Dean could, a smart ass reply was on the tip of his tongue and the last thing they needed was to get into it with the local police force. "What about her step-father, the Mayor?"

Drake blew into the coffee mug before he took a large gulp. "We were gonna head over there tomorrow. You're free to join us if you'd like."

"That'd be great, thank you." The food arrived before Makayla or Dean could get a snide remark in. The group ate mostly in silence, Drake and Sam made up most of the conversation.

While the other two talked, Makayla risked glances across the table. Dean devoured his meal in no time flat and she couldn't help but wonder where he put it all. He wasn't someone that worked out in his free time but he ate like an overweight person would eat. From what she could see, there wasn't more than the average amount of fat on him. A quick flash of how he might get his work out in, crossed her mind and she had to turn her face away to hide the blush.

Dean had ordered a piece of apple pie when Makayla's phone buzzed in her breast pocket. The personalized ring tone for her mother filled the small space a millisecond later. She nodded at Drake before excusing herself. She accepted the call with a quick swipe of her thumb. "Hold on." Her voice was low as she spoke into the mouthpiece, the last thing she wanted right now was another drug fueled argument with her mother.

Dean's eyes fell on Makayla's hips as she walked out of the café and he felt the familiar stirring in the pit of his stomach. If he thought her voice was full of contempt earlier, he was quickly proven wrong. Sam had warned him to keep it in his pants but if she kept walking like that, he didn't know just how long he could do as his brother requested. He watched out the window as she paced along the sidewalk and even took a stroll over to his car. Unexpected pride filled him as she ran a delicate hand over Baby. He quickly finished his pie and left Sam and Drake to finish their deep conversation about baseball.

Makayla had leaned against the rear passenger panel of the black Impala as she fought with her mother. "Ma, you can't ask me for your next fix. It's not only illegal, it's stupid. How do you think it makes me feel, huh? I do love you… No, I won't. Ma… Ma, please listen to me. Let me call Crystal and get you… She won't be mad at you. I know it's only been 5 weeks since you've been in rehab. Would you stop? I'm gonna call her and we'll get you cleaned up. No, you're not a disappointment. I can't… Ma… Please don't cry. I'll call Crystal tonight, ok? You hear me? If you don't answer me, I'm gonna come over there and arrest you myself. That's what I thought. We'll get this figured out. Yeah, I love you too."

Makayla sighed deeply as she pocketed her phone. Dean cleared his throat, he felt like he heard too much and that she would be embarrassed by some stranger listening to an obviously private conversation. "Detective."

Makayla jumped slightly and pressed a hand to her heart. "Damn, you scared me."

Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and lumbered closer. He leaned back against his car and watched her from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

A shoulder slid up in a non-committed shrug. "Don't know."

Makayla crossed her arms and felt her eyes defy her as they drug along his lean frame. "How much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear any of it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

He met her gaze and her stomach fell down to the ground. "I don't always do what I'm told."

I'll bet you don't, her mind screamed at her as they stared at each other. It took a moment before she found her voice. "You're gonna scratch the car."

Dean looked over his shoulder at his baby. "Nah, she's seen a lot worse and come out the other side."

Makayla had to work at not letting her mouth drop open. "This is your car? How'd you get them to let you use your personal car?"

"I pulled some strings, called in a few favors."

Makayla wandered around the back, taking the time to really look at the beautiful machine in front of her. "I gotta admit, I'm pretty jealous."

The pride he felt earlier blossomed in his chest. He turned and watched the detective as she moved. She walked with purpose and confidence, not a lot could rattle her. The full moon highlighted her auburn hair, making it look almost purple and her eyes, damn he could get lost in the crystal blue pools. The top of her head came to his shoulders, the perfect height. He placed his arms on the top of the Impala and gave his best smile when their eyes met.

Makayla swallowed hard and shoved her hands into the pockets of her black slacks. She nodded towards the car as she spoke. "Where'd you get her?"

"She was my dad's."

Makayla notices the way he says the word was. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's been a few years now but there are times where it feels just like yesterday."

"How'd it happen? If you don't mind me asking."

Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he broke eye contact. The ever present internal battle roared to life, how should he phrase it this time? The conversation he overheard gave him an idea. "He lost his battle with his demons."

Addiction. It takes so many lives, ruins so many relationships and yet millions of people still struggle, afraid to ask for help or accept it when it's given. "He was an addict."

"That's one way to put it." And it was true, John was addicted. Not to drugs or alcohol, although he did his fair share of self-medicating, but to hunting down the demon that killed his wife. That battle, while lost, didn't claim his life. He forfeited his own life to save his son, Dean, for the greater good.

"There's no other way to put it. Either he was or he wasn't. There's no middle ground with addiction, Dean."

Crap. Just when they were getting along, he said something that he shouldn't have. "I'm sorry, Kayla."

When he called her sweetheart, frustration flashed across her face. At the nickname Kayla, pure rage took control. "No. That name is not an option."

Double crap. Dean moved to the sidewalk where Makayla stood. Anger crashed down on him like waves against the shore. "Ok, I won't call you that."

Her hands hurt. When she looked down, she saw them balled into fists hard enough that her knuckles turned white. She wanted to hit him, hard. Right on his chin, lay him down on the ground for using that name. No one had called her that since…. No. She hadn't thought about that in years and she couldn't afford to. That part of her life was over, dead and it was buried deep in the corner of her mind. Locked behind a steel door and mountains of crap piled on top of it. After all the time she spent shoving it aside and burying it, a man she hardly knew, blew it all away like it was dust.

Dean watched as she turned on her heel and stormed into the café. What had just happened? Drake and Makayla emerged a minute later after they paid the bill. Sam strolled out with a wave to the regulation unmarked squad. He met his brother with a questioning gaze. "What was that about?"

Dean shrugged, confusion ate at him. "You got me. She apparently has something against the name Kayla."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and her. You're not going to try and sleep with her, are you?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he fished the keys from his pocket. "Even if I wanted to, she's too pissed at me."

Sam chuckled softly as they dropped into the car. "Let's get back to the motel and figure out what this thing is. Drake said to meet at the Mayor's house by 8am."

Dean nodded as Baby fired to life. He maneuvered her out of the parking lot and drove towards the motel with one thing on his mind, Makayla. She had obviously been hurt, really bad, judging by her reaction to just a name. He barely knew her but he couldn't help but feel protective of her. He wanted to know who hurt her and how he could make them pay for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence hung in the car like a humid night in August and it drove Drake to squirm in his place behind the wheel. He hadn't let his partner drive, he didn't want to die in a fiery wreck. The car rolled to a stop at a red light so he risked a glance to the woman in the seat next to him. Makayla had her hands in her lap and they were balled into fists so tight, her knuckles were white while her jaw was as tight as a vice and she was practically shaking in anger.

Drake cleared his throat tentatively. "What'd he say?"

Angry eyes flew to his. "What?"

"The suit." The light changed to green and Drake fought the urge to push down on the gas with all his might. He had seen her angry before but never like this and honestly, it scared him.

Makayla chewed on the inside of her cheek. Drake knew her past, knew of all the demons in her closet and yet, he didn't run screaming for the hills. He was her partner and he would stick with her until the end. "He called me Kayla."

Drake felt his heart fall to his stomach. The overwhelming urge to wrap her in his arms took hold. "Mac, I'm sorry."

"I wanted to hit him, flatten him out."

"Of course you did. Your father did a lot of damage."

Makayla scoffed loudly. "You can say that again."

The rest of the ride to Makayla's house was silent but it wasn't heavy, it didn't threaten to smother the inhabitants of the car. Drake shifted the car into park and placed his large hand over his partner's shoulder. "You go in your basement and work that anger out on your punching bag. I'll come by about 7:30 with your favorite coffee." Makayla forced a smile before she pushed herself out of the car. Drake was right, she needed to work this off and attacking her heavy bag was the only option.

Freshly changed in a tank top, work out shorts and her sneakers, Makayla cranked up her iPod and wrapped her hands the way her trainer showed her. She warmed up before approaching the bag and began her assault on the innocent bag. Every punch she landed was a blow to her father; his face, chest and stomach, every kick took that bastard down to the ground. Every punch and kick pulled a grunt, a cry or a scream out of her, whether she wanted it or not. By the time she was done, sweat wasn't the only thing that poured off her face.

Her body shook as she stripped out of her wet clothes. The water bordered on too hot as she stepped into the shower. Even under the intense stream of water, she cried more, harder than she had in a long time. The memories of his fists and kicks bombarded her and she wasn't prepared for them. She pulled herself off the tile floor as all the heat left the water and she quickly washed her hair, face and body.

She pulled on a ratty black shirt that she got from a concert from her wild youth, so long ago she barely remembered the event. With her hair mostly dry, she climbed into bed and worked at burying the memories. The door she slammed closed on them was thicker than before and it had more locks. The piles of crap that got blown away grew bigger and heavier. She would not let them be opened again. It was an effort, but Makayla finally fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Sam pulled up to the address Drake had given them the night before, they were a few minutes early. Dean killed the engine and pocketed the silver keys. "You gonna play nice today, right?"

Dean met his brother's playful gaze. "Don't I always?"

"I don't know. She looked like she was going to kill you last night."

Dean shrugged as he caught sight of the familiar unmarked squad. "I cross my heart." The brothers pushed themselves out of the car and waited for Drake to shift his squad into park.

Makayla swallowed the last of her caramel white chocolate mocha as the Impala came into view. The tug that wouldn't leave her stomach alone, made its presence known when she saw Dean lumber out of the car. His long legs looked even longer in the dark blue of his suit. Thankful she wore her large aviator sunglasses, she took the opportunity to let her gaze travel up his form while Drake parked the car.

Drake looked hard at Makayla. "Play nice."

Makayla feigned offence. "Don't I always?" A laugh ripped out of Drake before he could stop it. The detectives climbed out of their car and made their way to the front door, Dean and Sam hot on their tails. Makayla knocked on the door just as a breeze blew through and pushed the heavenly aroma of Dean in her face. She felt her pulse quicken as the urge to turn around and suck on his bottom lip hit her like a ton of bricks.

A small woman, pale and visibly shaken, opened the door. Four sets of badges were pulled out as Makayla took lead. "Mrs. Emerson, Detectives Rathbone and Clarkson from Special Crimes along with Agents Perry and Daltry from the FBI. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

Natalie's mother swiped at her nose with a crumpled tissue and stepped to the side, allowing access to her home. "My husband is in the study, please follow me."

Makayla had never been in the Mayor's house and it bordered on overwhelming. Large rooms with high ceilings and intricate wood carvings surrounded them as they were ushered through multiple hallways. Finally, they entered the study, it looked like it was the size of Makayla's first apartment. All the wood was dark and it matched the drapery and artwork. Dean's eyes were drawn to the windows and something tugged at the back of his mind. He caught Sam's gaze and gave a nod with a twitch of his shoulder.

Mayor Emerson stood large and tall from behind his desk, he was taller than Sam. Handshakes were exchanged along with names. Drake and Makayla took a seat opposite the mayor while Dean and Sam hung back, taking in their surroundings as they paid attention to the conversation.

Makayla flipped open her notebook and the click of her pen was almost obscenely loud. "Thank you for meeting with us, Mayor. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

Emerson's voice was thick. "Anything we can do to help with the search for our daughter."

"I have some questions for you and some of them might be hard to hear but please understand that we have nothing but respect for you, we're just trying to do our jobs."

Emerson and his wife shared a look before she took a seat next to him, her small hand dwarfed by her husband. "We have nothing to hide detectives, agents."

Makayla nodded briskly. "When did Mr. Sinclair contact you regarding the disappearance of his wife?"

Emerson took the lead in answering the questions while his wife nodded in agreement or shook her head as he spoke; dutiful government wife. "He phoned that very night. She hadn't returned and he was getting anxious."

"What was the tone of the conversation? Did he seem upset?"

"Of course he was upset."

"How has their marriage been?"

Emerson took in a deep breath through his nose. This was one of the uncomfortable questions, but being the mayor, he was used to them. "I won't deny it and say they've never had any issues, but what marriage doesn't?"

"Care to speculate on the issues?"

"Recently, it's been that Jake was laid off just before Natalie gave birth. He's been looking for a job but no one seems to be in need of someone with his background."

"His background?"

"He had a troubled youth, Detective."

No one in the room missed the tone of Emerson's voice. "I can't imagine the addition of a child has made their situation any better."

"It hasn't." Emerson didn't appreciate the comment and he let Makayla know it.

"Can you think of any reason why Natalie would leave?"

"No reason comes to mind."

"What about enemies, can you think of anyone that might want to see harm come to her?"

Emerson clenched his jaw. "I have kept her and her family out of the limelight since I took office."

"That may be, Mister Mayor. However, the public might not care about that. Have you received any threatening letters or packages? Specifically ones that mention your daughter or son in law?"

Emerson grabbed a pen and scribbled furiously on a yellow notepad. "I'll have Margaret get you anything she can find."

"Please have it sent to our office as soon as you can." When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

"They had us over for dinner this past weekend."

"You mentioned they've had issues, how did things seem, to you?"

Emerson shrugged a massive shoulder. "No worse than usual. The baby's been colicky so it's a strain on everyone in the house."

"Any arguments that you know about?"

"You don't think Jake could have done this?" Mrs. Emerson was visibly worried as she twisted the tissue in her free hand.

"No, Mrs. Emerson, we don't believe Jake has anything to do with your daughter's disappearance. We're just trying to cover all the bases."

Emerson cleared his throat. "Natalie doesn't confide in us about the state of her marriage."

"But you said they had their issues."

"We only know what we've seen. Jake losing his job was common knowledge."

Makayla glanced at Drake, he shook his head. "We have no further questions at this time, Mayor and Mrs. Emerson. Agents?"

Sam had taken audio of the entire conversation while Dean towered behind Makayla. Dean motioned towards the large bay window behind the upset parents. "Those are special UV filter windows, are they not?"

Emerson turned to look behind him, almost too slow for the hunter's taste. Dean noticed Mrs. Emerson's eyes as they widened ever so slightly. "Good eye, son. I have a sun sensitivity condition. If I'm exposed to the sun for a certain amount of time, my skin blisters and peels."

I'll bet it does, Dean thought. "Are they all over the house?"

"In every room." Emerson glared hard at Dean.

"Thank you for your time, Mayor."

Sam and Makayla handed over one of their cards to the Mayor before they were escorted out by a very big body guard with an ear piece and an intimidating look etched into his features. After a small round of chit chat, the detectives agreed to meet up with Dean and Sam later that afternoon to brain storm over some take out Chinese.

The brothers pull the doors of the Impala closed before Dean fires Baby to life. They're on the main road and driving towards the motel, quickly. "Sam, you think you can break into his medical file."

"You don't think he has a skin condition?"

"Oh I think he does, it's called being a vampire."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, all his records look legit. There are several specialists listed in his file that say he's got photosensitivity."

"He's the mayor, he's got influence, he could have bought those references."

"Or he's telling the truth."

Dean shook his head as he cracked open a can of cold beer. "No, he's lying. I think he had something to do with Natalie's disappearance."

"His own daughter?"

"I don't think we know the whole story."

"We _never_ know the whole story, Dean."

Dean took a pull from the cold can as he mulled things over. All of his senses were screaming at him that Mayor Emerson was a vampire, most likely the leader of a large nest and his step daughter was the latest victim. Then there was Makayla. After last night, he had seen that she was damaged, probably worse than him and for some unknown reason, it made him angry. Not at her, but at whoever would lay a finger on someone so ... so ... he didn't even know. He knew he wanted to pull her hair down from the knot and run his fingers through it. He wanted to bury his face in the strands and breathe deep the shampoo she used. There was this spot on her neck that he was dying to taste...

Sam chewed on his bottom lip as he watched his older brother. "You got that look."

Dean blinked rapidly. "I don't have a look."

"You most certainly do."

"Do not." Dean lobbed a pen at his baby brother.

"Whatever, man. You ready to go?"

Dean threw a glance to his phone. "You go, I'll dig into Emerson."

Sam arched a brow before accepting the keys from Dean. He slid easily into the suit jacket and threw a goodbye over his shoulder. Dean wasn't exactly lying to Sam, he was going to dig into Emerson. His senses were on overload and if he was around Makayla right now, he might do something that could get him punched. Dean set to work on the laptop and dug as hard as he could into Emerson.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Makayla arched a brow as Sam lumbered into the conference room, a bag full of Chinese take out on his arm. "Where's Agent Daltry?"

Sam took white cartons out and handed them to Drake. "He's doing some independent investigating."

She couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes before accepting her container of sesame chicken and chopsticks. "Independent investigating. Are you guys hiding something from us."

Sam didn't miss a beat, he'd been lying too long to sound like an amateur now. "We have full disclosure with you. That was the deal Kragen made with our boss." Something was up and Makayla knew it. She didn't join the Special Crimes because she ignored her gut when it told her something.

Emerson's secretary had come through, boxes were delivered to the conference room before the detectives put their car in park. There were more than Makayla thought there would be and she could tell it was going to be a long night. The fact that Dean was hanging back, irritated her to no end.

Several piles of letters were made, depending on the severity of the threat and it didn't take long for piles to turn into boxes. The boxes the letters came in were recycled and the codes for severity, were scribbled on the side. Makayla grew antsy as she looked at the clock, it was already almost five. She gave a snap of her fingers and caught Drake's attention. He tossed her the keys and tried to hide a smile as she strolled out the door.

Sam caught the smile as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. "Where's she going?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I think she's off to kick your partners ass."

Sam chuckled as he lifted the cover off another box. "God speed."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The closer to the motel she got, the more nervous Makayla got and it drove her crazy. She had met Dean 24 hours ago and she felt like she did in high school whenever the boy of her dreams made eye contact. She shifted the car into park and fidgeted with the keys before she yanked them from the steering column. Determined to give Dean a piece of her mind, Makayla pulled herself from the car and strode to motel room number six. She knocked firmly before she fidgeted with the collar of her crimson silk shirt. All the words she wanted to say to him vanished when the door opened. The dark blue tie he had on earlier was gone and the top two buttons of his white shirt were undone. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his forearms.

Dean stared at Makayla as doubt that it was really her, filled him. When wide blue eyes didn't blink, the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Makayla bristled. "We could really use your help at the office."

"That's why you came all the way across town? You could have just called."

Flustered, she ran a hand through her tousled hair completely forgetting she had it pulled into a low slung pony tail. "Didn't have your number."

"Perry has it."

Makayla swallowed and she felt suddenly hot under Dean's playful gaze. The laptop behind him went dim and there was a pile of books and paperwork that cluttered the table. "Forget it. I can see you have your hands full."

Dean reached a hand out and grabbed Makayla by the upper arm before she got too far. "Wait."

She felt the heat of his strong fingers through the thin material of her shirt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Perry said you're doing some independent investigating."

Dean licked his bottom lip as the soft material rubbed along his skin. "Just covering all bases."

"You mind if I take a look?"

"I uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Makayla arched an eyebrow and thrust her hands on her hips. "Full disclosure. You agreed."

Dean stood to the side and allowed the detective access to the room. It also gave him an opportunity to get a whiff of her perfume as she strolled by. He watched as Makayla took in her surroundings before her eyes fell back to the small round table. "I was just looking into Emerson. Maybe someone has a grudge, something from his past?" He wasn't exactly lying.

"Emerson is from here, the golden boy, the quarter back from high school that almost went pro. If there was something, we would have heard about it."

Dean clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Are you sure? Where did Emerson run off to for six months a couple years back?"

Makayla drew her brows together. "I don't remember exactly. I think his mom died and he had to settle her estate."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you saying? Do you think Emerson had something to do with Natalie, with the 20 people over the last 4 years?" Makayla crossed her arms under her chest and Dean noticed the buttons strained against the pull of fabric.

"I'm not sure."

"Well you better get sure, Daltry. This is the mayor you're talking about. You can't just go spewing half-assed notions. You need facts, proof that his hands are dirty."

"I know, Mac."

The change in his voice along with her chosen nickname stopped Makayla in her tracks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply you don't know how to do your job. I should go, Drake and Perry still had a ton of boxes to sort through."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and Makayla fought the urge to follow suit. She was itching to feel the short strands against her fingers. "I wanted to apologize, about last night."

Emotions threatened to break the barrier but she threw up another wall. "It's ok, you had no idea."

"You looked like you wanted to kick my ass."

Makayla smirked up at him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kick your ass."

You have no idea how much I would have let you, the thought ran through his mind before he could stop it. "I really am sorry."

Makayla gave a wave of her hand. "Bygones."

"You still want me to come?"

She watched as the tip of his tongue peeked out between his teeth and warmth filled the pit of her stomach. The desire to feel that tongue against her skin was driving her crazy and his choice of words, fueled that desire. "Excuse me?"

He watched her face as she stared at him and could see the pulse in her neck quicken. What he wouldn't give to run his tongue across that patch of skin and feel the vein throb. Whoa, slow it down Dean. "To the office."

Makayla swallowed hard and focused on her breathing, his eyes were not helping things here. "The office... yes. I mean, if you want. I don't want to interfere with your independent investigation."

Dean closed the distance between them and reached around her for the jacket he had slung on the back of the chair. Makayla's perfume and shampoo overwhelmed his senses and it took all he had to pull away from her. Her mouth was slightly parted and her cheeks had a nice blush to them. "You'll have to drive, Sam has the car."

With a smile on his full lips, Dean pulled away from Makayla and didn't wait for an answer before he shot her a wink and strolled out the door. She pulled in a deep breath and tried to clear her senses; this was going to be harder than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Makayla stood from the the table and stretched every muscle in her aching body. It was eight hours later and they were nowhere closer to having a suspect than when they started. The papers screamed at her in silence, as if to mock her ability to do her job. A loud yawn ripped out of her as she filled her deep blue coffee mug. The white creamer and sugar swirled together to flavor the bitter liquid. While she drained the mug, she felt a set of eyes on her. A set of eyes she had tried to avoid all night but they made it hard for her to focus. A set of eyes that even in the florescent lighting of the room, seemed to glow.

Drake was busy with Sam, they were working on a particular pile of threatening letters and seemed oblivious to anyone else. She knew how Drake got, once he was "in the zone", it was pointless to bother him. Dean suddenly had his attention focused on the laptop. Whether something actually held his attention or he didn't want to make eye contact, she didn't know. Makayla grabbed the phone from her back pocket and noticed there were several missed calls, all from her mother. She placed the phone to her ear to listen to the voicemails as she walked out of the conference room and worked her way down the staircase to an alley at the back of the building.

"Mac, I need your help. Please baby, you gotta come get me. I can't stay here -" Makayla deleted the fifth message from her mom. She'd been there less than 12 hours and just like last time, and every time before that, she called and begged for release.

"Thank you for calling Crystal Waters Rehabilitation Center. Our office is currently closed. Our normal business hours are 6am - 8pm. Visiting hours are 2pm - 5 pm, Monday through Friday and 11am - 5pm on Saturday and Sunday, unless otherwise specified by your loved ones caretaker. If you would like to leave a message, please state your name, your loved ones name, their caretaker and a brief message as to why you are calling. If you are in need of information for a future stay, please visit our website at rehab Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Makayla cleared her throat, she didn't pay attention to the time and thought she would be talking to Marcia, the secretary. "My name is Makayla Rathbone, my loved one is Maggie Rathbone and her caretaker is Dr. Shields. Maggie has been calling and leaving multiple messages. Based on prior stays, I thought Dr. Shields had placed her on contact restrictions. Anyway, I'll call back later and schedule an appointment, thank you."

The phone slid into the back pocket of Makayla's black slacks and she closed her eyes, they were suddenly sore. Her head fell back and she took in a deep breath of cool air. She was tired and felt an ache down to her core. The sound of the access door slamming closed scared her and before she knew it, she had her pistol in her hands and it was aimed at Dean's chest.

Dean raised his hands in defense. "Whoa! It's just me."

Makayla blew out a breath and quickly holstered her weapon. "You wanna get yourself shot?"

"Not if I can help it."

Makayla had turned around and resumed her position of staring up at the dark sky. Dean stood next to her, his hands buried deep in his dark blue pants. The aroma of his cologne had long since faded but that didn't mean she couldn't still smell him. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind; soap, laundry detergent, gunpowder, leather, sweat and... dirt? It was oddly arousing. "What are you doing out here, Daltry?"

Dean looked at the detective and was thankful her eyes were closed. He flicked his tongue across his bottom lip before he answered. "Middle of the night and you walk out alone, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Can't a girl get some private time?"

"When there's a kidnapper on the loose? No, ma'am."

Makayla opened her eyes and swatted Dean in the shoulder. "Don't call me ma'am."

"This list of names I can't call you is getting longer by the minute." The glare he received was enough to make him wish he could take back his words. "I'm sorry."

She gave a wave of her hand and risked a look up. The moon was hidden behind some clouds but what little light it gave, it shone down on Dean and highlighted his hair. The urge to reach out and touch it almost overwhelmed her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"You think Emerson has something to do with Natalie."

"That wasn't a question."

"But you do."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm a detective, agent, I detect things."

Dean chuckled low in his throat and it sent goosebumps down the back of Makayla's neck. "It's just a feeling I have. None of the letters upstairs mention Natalie, they're all directed at Emerson and his wife."

"But why? Why would he go after his step daughter?"

Dean shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Mac."

"People do strange things to the people they love." Her voice was a whisper that was almost lost on a breeze.

The reaction she had to the name Kalya jumped into Dean's mind. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even know you, why would I -"

For the second time tonight, Dean held his hands up. "Just an offer, detective."

"We should get back in."

Sam held up a piece of paper when Dean and Makayla opened the door. "So get this, three of the people that have disappeared have worked closely with the Emersons."

"How close?" Dean took the paper from Sam and tried hard not to notice the smell of Makayla's shampoo as she peered around his arm.

"Rebecca Wralings was the wife of his accountant, she went missing six months ago. Annabelle Sting was Mrs. Emerson's secretary, missing fourteen months ago and then two years ago, Missy Cantrell disappeared; she was Natalie's coworker at the hospital."

Drake had dug out the reports on those cases and shook his head. "Everyone alibi'd out."

A sigh of frustration pulled out of Dean. "Of course they did."

Makayla took the paper from Dean and tacked it on the board. With a marker in hand, she drew the names and association with the Emerson's, dates and any information she thought important. "There's obviously a connection here and they know more than they're letting on we just have to find a motive."

"You want to launch an investigation into the mayor and his wife?" Drake leaned back in his chair as if the weight of the decision was going to crush him.

Makayla licked her lips and met everyone's gaze. "Yeah, let's do this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natalie groaned through the bandana that tore at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes fought against the sleep as it tried to take firm hold. Every muscle in her body screamed in agony but it was nothing compared to the burning on her forearms. She tested the ropes around her wrists and ankles for the hundredth time and found she couldn't move an inch. There was a hissing in the corner of the room and Natalie felt her heart kickstart.

Suddenly alert, Natalie scanned the room through cloudy eyes but couldn't find the source of the sound. Until a form stepped out from the shadows. Her mind reeled as she screamed and fought against her bonds. The ropes tore into her soft skin and fresh blood oozed from her wounds.

"Shh shh shh, calm down, princess. I'm not here to hurt you." Donald Emerson stepped into the moonlight and held a finger against his lips. His step daughter's screams were muffled greatly by the bandana. "We seem to have a problem. There's some people asking questions and I'm afraid I'm gonna have to get my hands dirty." Dark chocolate eyes full of tears pleaded with the man on his knees and Natalie tried her best to recoil when he placed his large hands on her thighs.

"I was hoping you could come out of this on the other side and join us but I don't think that's going to happen. I don't want to have to do this, Natalie, I really don't but if she doesn't feed soon, she's going to die." Natalie moaned as her brows furrowed together in confusion. "You don't want her to die, do you?"

Donald held his hand out to his side and Natalie started to cry as her mother came into full view. Words tumbled through her mind but all that escaped was sobs and moans. Melanie's voice was soft and weak and she looked as if she aged overnight. "Donald, please don't make me do this."

Emerson was in front of his wife with his hands on her face and he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "My darling, you need to eat."

"But... she's my baby."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Melanie's chin quivered frantically as her eyes met Natalie's. She shook her head. "No, I can't."

Donald watched as his wife ran from the room on shaking legs. "She hasn't fed since you were taken, not a drop. I've tried masking the smell of you when I bring her a glass but... I suppose since it's because she gave birth to you. I can't live without her, Nats, I just can't."

Natalie moaned as tears rolled down her face. Blood streamed from beneath the rope and out of the bite marks on her arms. He had fed on her numerous times and each time, she could feel herself grow weaker. It wouldn't be too much longer before her body couldn't replenish the blood taken. She watched as he struggled, the love of a father battled with his hunger as a vampire. Tonight, the father won and she was suddenly alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later and they were still hard at it, going home only for a shower and a couple hours of sleep. The conference room had become more organized now that they had seemed to agree that the Emerson's had some connection to the disappearances. Makayla had scrawled a timeline on a board just as the door swung open.

"You want to tell me what the hell all this is?" Kragen's thick fingers held a request for a search warrant of the Emerson estate.

Makayla swallowed hard. "We would like to search the Emerson estate."

"I can see that, Mac. On what grounds?"

"Of the original twenty people that have gone missing, we have found that almost half of them have some sort of connection with the family."

"The entire city has connection with the family, he's the Mayor, Rathbone."

"I understand that sir, but –"

"But nothing. This will get laughed right out of court, you won't find a judge within a hundred miles that'll sign it."

Makayla opened her mouth with a rebuttal but Kragen was out the door. Drake cleared his throat. "You didn't think he'd actually go for it, did you?"

"Not really."

Dean groaned loudly as he stood and stretched, his arms high above his head. "I don't know about you guys but I need a drink."

Sam leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I could go for a beer. Detectives?"

Makayla had a hard time tearing her eyes from Dean. His hair was tousled in that just got out of bed way, his tie had long since been removed and his sleeves were rolled up just past his elbows. Drake's voice shook her from a daydream. "Yeah, why not. Mac, you up for it?"

"Um sure. Meet you at Joe's?"

The three guys piled out of the squad house while Makayla hung back. She tidied up the room before she locked it; it was an ongoing investigation and if one paper got lost, they could be back to square one. She knocked lightly on Kragen's door. His voice came out a bark. "Come in!"

"You got a sec, cap?" At the nod of her captain's bald head, she closed the door behind her. "Am I in trouble, sir?"

Eyes that craved sleep met her equally tired ones. "Why do you ask?"

"I submitted the form for that warrant. I know that issuing a search warrant for the mayor is practically taboo."

Kragen gave a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, kid. Even the oldest cop'll make a mistake."

Worry ate at Makayla. "But what if they're hiding something?"

The silver pen Kragen got as a gift for 30 years on the force fell out of his grip. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"I have a feeling, sir, that they are hiding something and that they are involved one way or another."

"What other proof do you have?"

"Other than almost half the people missing?"

"Other than almost half the people missing."

Makayla sighed. "None."

Kragen's features softened slightly. "I'm sorry Mac, there's no judge that'll sign a warrant based on your feeling."

"If I find something, will you approve it for a judge?"

Kragen clasped his hands together and pinned Makayla with a hard stare. "If you find something irrefutable and it cannot be misconstrued, then yes, I will approve your request to a judge."

"That's all I'm asking, thank you. Have a good night, sir."

Makayla pulled into Joe's and found only Drake had arrived. He had a round of tall beers ordered to their table. She slid in next to her partner and bumped his shoulder on purpose. "Thanks for the drink."

"You got it. What took you so long?"

"Talked with cap. He said if we find something rock solid, he'll approve the request for a warrant."

"It won't be easy."

"I never thought it would be. It's not like we're trying to take down a drug ring or something, it's the mayor."

Dean and Sam strolled in minutes later, they had changed out of their suits. Makayla didn't miss how good Dean looked in regular clothes. Hiking boots replaced dressier black shoes and instead of the blue suit, he wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved grey Henley under a green Army jacket. The dim light didn't hide the twinkle in his eyes once he found her eyes. Sam caught the exchange and nudged his brother. "Would you quit it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about little brother."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, sure you don't. Hey guys, thanks for the drinks. Sorry it took us so long. Dean couldn't figure out what to do with his hair."

Dean made Sam sit on the inside so he could be across from Makayla. "You should talk, your hair is longer than reg allows."

Makayla cocked her head. "You know, he's right. If I were your boss, I'd make you cut it."

"Our boss isn't so strict about the rules." Sam swallowed the amber liquid heartily.

"I figured as much. Personal vehicle and all." Sam and Drake struck up a conversation about baseball, again. Drake had almost gone pro but a torn muscle in his shoulder stopped his career before it began.

Dean stretched a long leg out from the table. "So what made you wanna be a cop?"

That long leg called out to Makayla, beckoned for her to run a finger along the length. "It's uh- it's a long story. You?"

Dean had always had a sixth sense when it came to women, he could tell when he was affecting them and when they wanted him. Even when they didn't want him, he pushed all the right buttons until they came around. "It's a long story."

Makayla chuckled low in her throat. "Touché."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

This was not the path Makayla wanted to go down. "I'd really rather not, Daltry." As if sensing her discomfort, the cell phone Makayla was sitting on began to buzz. She fished it out of her pocket with a groan. "Rathbone." She held up a finger and pushed away from the table. The air outside was a welcome reprieve from Dean and the affect he was having on her hormones. "Yes, Dr. Shields. How are you tonight?"

"Very well. I must apologize for the delay in responding to your inquiry."

"It's ok. I know you're busy."

"Indeed, but that is no excuse. You mentioned that your mother has been calling you?"

"Yeah, she called almost ten times in the first 24 hours. I thought she had been placed on contact restrictions."

The rustle of paper travelled through the phone. "Let me see. Yes, it's right here. She is not allowed to contact you until I see that she has made an improvement."

"An improvement? Is she not handling it well?"

Dr. Shields sighed heavily. "As you know, this isn't your mother's first time down this road."

"I am well aware of that."

"And as you know, it doesn't get easier. Your mother seems to have it in her mind that you'll bail her out and get her connected to someone on the inside."

Makayla groaned as she wiped a hand over her face. "She asked me if I could put her in contact with one of my informants."

"You wouldn't though."

"Of course not, doc. I'm an officer of the law. I would lose my badge and go to jail."

"I apologize, detective. There is something that I would like to try, with your approval."

"Do what you gotta do."

"I will call you next week with an update. Goodnight." Makayla slid the phone back in her pocket and threw her head back. She let loose a scream that sent the birds above her to the sky.

"Everything alright?"

For the second time in three days, Makayla came close to putting a bullet in Dean's chest. She holstered her weapon and ran a finger through her hair. "Nothing I haven't been through before."

Dean licked his bottom lip and couldn't help but watch as her chest heaved under her thin shirt. "You know, I'm not your partner but you can talk to me if you want to."

Every nerve in her body screamed and that familiar tug in her stomach was back with a vengeance. Her lungs heaved when she couldn't find enough air to fill them and when Dean licked his bottom lip, Makayla thought she was going to implode. She wanted to feel those lips on every inch of her body, desperately. "Screw it."

The short distance between them was closed before Makayla stood on tip toe and crashed her lips against Dean's. She took control of the kiss as her hands dove into the short hairs on the back of his neck and head. Dean spun them around and walked until Makayla's back was against the building. Their tongues danced together as hands roamed and tugged and pushed. Dean ground himself against Makayla and moaned low in his throat when she arched her back.

One of his hands disappeared under her shirt and spread over her warm skin just under her bra strap. Makayla couldn't take it much longer, every inch of her wanted to feel every inch of him but this was not the place. She ripped her mouth away and stared hard into emerald green eyes. "My place or yours?"

They were both panting and Dean fought the urge to take her bottom lip between his teeth and suck on it until she begged for him to suck on another body part. "My place is closer."

She placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth before she dug her phone out and texted Drake. _Not feeling well. See you tomorrow._ She watched as Dean shot his brother a text. _Going back to motel. Catch a ride with Drake._ The motel was only two miles away but with all the sexual tension, it may as well have been a hundred miles.

They weren't even completely in the room when Dean pulled Makayla roughly against him, his hands in her hair and her body molded against his. He moaned into her mouth as she opened up to him. Dean kicked the door closed as they walked to the bed, their hands everywhere and their kisses grew more heated the deeper into the room they got.

All clothes are discarded before they make it to the edge of the bed and Makayla slid a hand down Dean's side, over his hip and ran a finger along the muscle definition of his groin. With wide eyes, she stared up at him and felt a smirk tug at her lips as she wrapped a hand around his hard length. Green eyes flutter closed as a moan ripped out of him. When she ran a thumb over his tip and starts to slowly pump him, the moan grew to a growl and he took control of her mouth.

Dean pushed Makayla onto the bed and covered her body with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him hot and hard against her core. As they kissed, she moved her body in an attempt to feel him deep inside. Long fingers copied her previous routine before they found their goal. She bucked hard when one finger slid easily into her and then another. He stroked her velvet heat until she shook.

"Dean, please."

"Please what?"

Makayla drug her fingers down his toned back and cupped his butt. Muscles flexed beneath her touch as she tightened herself around his fingers. "I want you inside of me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

He withdrew his fingers and spread her juices along himself. Dean met her gaze and watched her expression as he filled her, slowly. Makayla felt her mouth open as she stretched around him and when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he gave one final grunt and buried himself deep within. Makayla rolled her eyes as she took all he had to give. Muscles twitched and pulsed s their bodies grew accustomed to each other.

Dean hissed as her ankles locked behind him and he sank deeper yet. With his face in her neck, he licked and kissed and sucked. Unable to take it any longer, Makayla rolled her hips and was pleasantly surprised when he growled against her skin. He slowly pulled away until just the very tip of was present. With a moan low in her throat, Makayla used Dean's body as leverage and lifted her hips off the bed. Dean hung his head and watched as their hips met once again. That was it, for both of them. The room was full of moans and grunts and skin slapping against skin until they were both crashing on the shore of release.

Dean fell to the side after their cries of release had faded and Makayla whimpered when she was suddenly so empty. They lay on their backs and panted, sweat coated every inch of them. She watched as Dean licked his lips and a smile took control. "What's so funny" Her voice still dripped with desire.

"Darlin', I'm not laughing. I'm... pleasantly surprised."

Makayla turned to her side and propped herself on an elbow. Her hair fell to the side and even though she was completely exposed, she didn't feel ashamed. "Your behavior or mine?"

He matched her position and arched a brow. "Would you hit me if I said you?"

She chewed on her bottom lip as if deep in thought. "No. I'm a bit surprised too. I don't normally do -" Makayla motioned from herself to Dean, "this."

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to do -" Dean motioned from himself to Makayla, "this, again."

"Agent Daltry, what makes you think I'm that kind of girl?"

Dean laughed and it washed upon Makayla like velvet, she could get used to that sound. One second he was laughing and the next he was atop Makayla. His chin brushed along the crook of her neck as he placed his lips against her ear. "I think you're the kind of girl that's up for a few more surprises."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had fallen asleep shortly after their third round. He lay on his stomach with an arm draped over Makayla's stomach. His lips had parted slightly and it took every ounce of restraint not to reach out and run her finger along his bottom lip and down the scar that decorated his chin. Light lashes fanned over freckle splashed skin. Makayla took a deep breath and held it as she slid slowly out from under Dean's grasp. She watched as his hand searched for something to grab on to. Finally, he pulled the pillow against his side and sighed contentedly.

What in the world are you doing, Mac? This isn't you! Makayla berated herself as she found her clothing in various places on the floor. She quickly and quietly dressed. Her hip bumped the table and she hissed at the sound the laptop made as it shifted and flared to life. Dull light lit up a section of the room and Makayla's curiosity beat down her intent to leave. She sat down in front of the screen and was filled with confusion as she read the previously searched website. One word stood out among all the others, one word that made absolutely no sense to Makayla; vampire.

The books and files that cluttered the table weren't what Makayla thought they were, text books and research into the mindset of a kidnapper. Instead, these books were old, some even in a language Makayla didn't understand, and the files seemed even more obscure. A soft leather bound book poked out from a stack of files. Makayla placed it on the keyboard and flipped open the thick volume. Drawings and newspaper clippings adorned some pages while others were filled with words that Makayla read but didn't completely understand.

The next section was for vampires and the words "chop off the head" and "syringe full of dead man's blood" lunged at Makayla. These people are crazy. Her stomach rolled and she felt like she was going to empty her stomach if she didn't get out. She tried to put things back how she found them before she picked up her shoes and quietly slipped out.

"Detective Rathbone?" Sam's voice held some laughter, he wasn't really surprised to see her.

Makayla whirled in surprise. "A-agent Perry."

Sam's brows pulled together. "Is everything alright?"

She didn't miss the tone in his voice. The tone that said he knew how Dean could get, out of control. Makayla pressed a hand against her stomach. "Fine, just gotta get home."

"You want a lift? I can get the keys from Dean."

Panic filled her. If Dean woke up then she'd have to explain why she wanted to jump out of her skin and scream. Makayla forced a smile. "I'll just catch a cab, thanks."

"See you in the morning." Sam watched as she all but ran across the parking lot and down the sidewalk.

Makayla hailed a cab and paid the driver once he dropped her off. A quick check of her phone alerted her to a text from Drake. _Agent Daltry take you home? Your car's still here. Let me know if you need anything._ She shot off a quick response before climbing into her car and hightailing it home. Too many things ran around her mind, she needed it clear and the way to do that was in her basement.

She quickly changed into her workout gear and blasted her iPod before her assault of the heavy bag began. No need for a warm up, her muscles were still loose from her time with Dean. Makayla focused on the bag and timed her punches and kicks with her breathing. A grunt escaped with each blow and before she knew it, her punches came like rapid fire. She fell to her knees, winded and drenched in sweat and no less confused than an hour ago.

A bottle of water was drained before she made it up the stairs and into the shower. Dressed in an oversized shirt that fell to mid-thigh, Makayla grabbed her laptop and curled into a corner of the couch. The search engine popped up and her fingers hovered over the keys. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Vampire was typed and she clicked on the search button. Thousands upon thousands of results appeared. Time slipped away as she got lost in information, most of it was just stupid but she had to admit, some of it made sense. Not that she believed in anything like that.

The alarm on her phone chirped, time for work. A quick breakfast of buttered toast and a steaming cup of coffee was consumed before she changed. An old pair of faded jeans and a fitted Red Socks shirt were thrown on in haste before she worked her hair into a loose braid. She was allowed one casual dress day a week, today was it.

She beat Drake, and just about most of the squad in. She still didn't understand just what exactly was going on. Why would they be searching for vampires? They can't possibly think Emerson is…. No, they're not real. Makayla dug the card she got from Agent Perry out of her desk and before she could chicken out, she dialed the ten digit phone number.

A gruff voice answered. "Longworth."

"Director Longworth, my name is Detective Rathbone with the Boston Special Crimes, how are you this morning, sir?" She couldn't explain why her stomach felt like someone was having a tug of war.

"What can I do for you, detective?"

He wasn't messing around. "I'm just following up with you about two of your agents, Perry and Daltry."

"What about 'em?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Makayla chewed nervously on her bottom lip and wouldn't be surprised if she tasted blood.

"Go ahead."

Makayla cleared her throat. "Do they have any disciplinary actions on their records?"

Longworth chuckled, if only she knew. "Minor things."

"Like what, for example?"

"Roughed up a couple perps on more than one occasion."

"Nothing more than that?"

"What are you digging at?"

Makayla blew out a large breath. "This is gonna sound weird."

"Well spit it out, I ain't got all day."

"Are they part of a fringe division?"

"I'm sorry?"

"We've all heard rumors that the FBI has a fringe division. They investigate the things that can't be explained."

Longworth chuckled. "No darlin', we don't have a fringe division here. Why?"

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Director Longworth, thank you for your time." Without waiting for a response, Makayla returned her phone to the cradle just as Drake strolled in.

He brought with him the wonderful aroma of her favorite coffee and a maple sausage, egg and cheese bagel. "Morning sunshine. How are we feeling today?"

She lied. "Much better."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam pulled on a grey shirt when something on the table caught his eye, John's journal wasn't where he put it last night. He flicked his finger over the mouse pad of the laptop and noticed the website had changed. Just as he was about to pound on the bathroom door, his cell phone started to ring.

"Perry."

"Cut the Agent crap, you boys have a problem."

"What's up, Bobby?" Sam pounded on the bathroom door seconds before it opened. Dean was fresh out of the shower and rummaged for clothes in his duffel.

"I got a call this morning from a Detective Rathbone."

Sam pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Mac called Bobby."

Dean tugged a shirt over his head. "What?"

Sam put Bobby on speaker. "Go on Bobby, you're on speaker."

"Girl sounded really nervous. Asked if the Agents I sent were part of the FBI's fringe division."

Dean chuckled. "The what division?"

Sam spoke before Bobby could. "The fringe division. Supposedly they research anything paranormal, sort of like X-files."

"Cool."

Bobby finished his cup of coffee. "No, it ain't cool. Did something happen last night?"

"Dean slept with her."

"Boy, what is wrong with you?"

The wet towel was tossed into the bathroom. "I'm a human male and she's hot, man."

"Whatever. You guys have been there almost a week. Get it figured out and get out of town before something happens."

"Got it, Bobby." Sam disconnected the call and tugged at the journal. "I think she went through our stuff."

"What makes you say that?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. Things aren't where I left them and when I ran into her last night, she seemed kind of freaked out." Dean wiggled his brows. "Shut up, man. I don't need to hear about any of that."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to, gross."

"You wanna head over there or should we hang low? We should see if Emerson really is a vampire and we can't do that stuffed in an office."

Sam shrugged into his coat and grabbed some files and his father's journal. "Let's hit it."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Drake snapped his fingers. "Mac! You awake?"

Makayla jumped and dropped the marker that dangled between her fingertips. "What? Y-yeah, I'm good. What were you saying?"

Her partner folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "Talk to me. You've been jumpy and distracted all morning."

Hours had passed since the partners disappeared into the conference room. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"Drake, please."

Drake held up his hands in resignation. "Fine. I was saying that if we want to find something to tie Emerson to this, we might want to run some surveillance."

Makayla nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You wanna watch the estate tonight?"

"Pick you up at 7?"

She nodded again before she followed Drake out of the room, they went their separate ways for lunch; Drake to the diner down the street and Makayla back home. Not that Makayla ate or did anything that resembled work. She got lost in the internet. She searched for anything on dead man's blood but nothing came up.

The buzz of her phone pulled her attention away, it was Dean. She sighed heavily before she swiped to accept the call. "Rathbone."

"Mac, it's Dean."

"What can I do for you?" She struggled against the butterflies when images of what happened last night replay in her mind.

Dean cleared his throat. "I uh, got a call from my supervisor this morning."

Panic took grip and it drove Makayla from the couch. "I hope you don't mind I called him. I just needed to follow up with a few things."

"I don't mind. But you know you can ask me anything, too."

Not about this. "Longworth answered my questions."

"Glad to hear it. Listen, you think we could meet up later?" There was a tone to his voice that said everything he didn't say out loud.

Makayla worked to keep the moan hidden. She swore she felt his tongue run down her neck. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we're professionals and we're on a case."

"If that's what you want."

No, it's not what you want. "Yeah, it's what I want." Liar.

His voice grew cold, more professional than just a moment ago. "See you in the morning, detective."

The click of the line echoed in Makayla's ear and she tapped the phone against her forehead. "What's your problem?" Headlights shone in her front window seconds before the tap of a horn. Geez, where did the afternoon go? Makayla grabbed her piece, pocketed her cell phone and threw on her jacket before she strolled out to pile into the unmarked squad.

Drake parked around the corner so the protective duty Emerson had on payroll didn't suspect anything. Over the next several hours, they kept logs of people coming or going, made sure to document any activity with the dash cam and kept the night going with conversation. They were about to pack everything up for the night when motion caught Makayla's eye. "You see that?"

Drake followed Makayla's line of sight and nodded. "Two of them just went 'round the back. You wanna pursue?" With a nod, they shut down the car and strapped on Kevlar vests before they snuck across the street. Each took a side of the house with their weapons drawn.

Makayla breathed deep as her heart jackhammered against her chest. With her back pressed against the wall, she risked a peek around the corner. One figure had just clipped some wires in the circuit box while the other dug in his pocket for something. Makayla took aim as she rounded the corner. "BPD put your hands where I can see 'em."

The pair froze and mumbled under their breath. The one bent over was up and off like a shot while the other stood there for a heartbeat. Makayla could feel his gaze on her and in the blink of an eye, he followed suit and hauled ass away from the detective. Makayla swore under her breath before she took off in pursuit. "Drake, I'm in pursuit of one and I'm headed north down Sycamore. The other went south."

"10-4, in pursuit."

Even though the person fleeing was a head taller than she, Makayla pushed hard and had closed the gap considerably. "FREEZE! BPD!" He looked over his shoulder before he rounded a corner. Makayla growled in frustration but she wasn't so easy to give up. Gravel crunched beneath her converse sneakers as she pushed on. With her weapon holstered, she could reach out and almost grab at the jacket that flapped in front of her. She got a handful and pulled as hard as she could as she dropped to her knees, this was going to hurt. The duo slid and tumbled as his legs gave out from beneath him.

Makayla jumped up and pulled her weapon. With it aimed at the center of his heaving chest, she gasped for air. "BPD, put your hands where I can see 'em!"

He raised his hands as he sat up, his long legs stretched out in front of him and the moon lit up his face. "Alright, alright."

Makayla swallowed hard when he spoke. "Dean?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I can explain." Dean licked his lips as he pushed off the ground.

Makayla kept her gun trained on him and backed away couple feet. "Explain how you were going to break in to the Emerson estate?"

Dean made an attempt to pocket his hands after he wiped the dirt from his pants. A noise of protest from the gun wielding detective made him stop what he was doing. "Yes."

"Explain it to me. Why is a federal officer breaking into the mayor's house?" Why she still held the gun on him, was beyond her. He appeared to be unarmed and willing to obey her commands.

Dean blew out a breath. "Can you please holster that thing?"

"No. Talk."

"You're not gonna believe me."

"Fine, I'll talk. You're not really FBI agents and you've got it in your head that Emerson is a vampire." She wasn't exactly sure where the part about them not being agents came from.

Dean's mouth went slack. "You did go through Sam's stuff."

Makayla shrugged. "I'm a detective, Dean."

"Yeah I know, you detect things."

The two stared at each other and a full minute passed before Makayla lowered her weapon. "Impersonating a federal agent. If you get caught, you could do some hard time."

Dean shrugged as a wry chuckle spilled out. "You gonna turn me in?"

Makayla chewed on her bottom lip. Her gun slipped into its holster and she placed her hands on her hips. "I should."

The corner of Dean's mouth pulled up. "But you won't."

Just as she was about to answer, the walkie on Makayla's shoulder sprang to life. "Mac, you're not gonna believe this."

Makayla arched a brow. "He must've caught your partner." She pressed her thumb against the button. "I wouldn't bet on it. Meet you at the car. Hey Drake, un-cuff him."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all in the motel room. Sam filled the detectives in on what it is the brothers really did and that yes, they thought Emerson was a vampire. Drake responded the way most normal people do, he shook his head and said they were out of their minds. Makayla on the other hand, seemed more willing to accept their stories. She wasn't 100% sure but she wasn't disbelieving either.

Sam showed Drake his father's journal and everything Makayla had seen last night was spread out on the table. Pictures of the bodies that turned up were shown. There were even close up's of previously unconfirmed bite marks; nothing in the database had teeth imprints like that.

Drake stood and circled the room. "Vampires are real? Everything that our parents told us not to be afraid of, is real?"

Dean grabbed a beer from a cooler and handed it to the detective. "We haven't met Sasquatch yet."

Drake swallowed the cool liquid loudly and wiped at his mouth after the can was empty. "Wow, I just…. I'm gonna need a few minutes, is that ok?" Sam opened the door and ushered Drake outside. He kept an eye on him from the window. The last thing they needed was for Drake to run off and do something stupid.

Makayla looked at the autopsy photos again and sensed Dean as he stood across from her. "What do you think, detective?"

She sighed heavily and watched as the photo slid across the others. "I don't know what to think."

"But you believe us."

"I believe that you believe you're hunting a vampire."

Dean ran a hand over his face and sat down across from her. She had taken the braid out and it fell in large curls around her shoulders. He squeezed his hands as they itched to take her hair by the handfuls and pull her roughly against him. "What do you need to hear that will make you believe?"

Makayla leaned back and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Honestly? I don't know."

"You're not going to tell Kragen about us? That we're not with the FBI?"

Sam looked over his shoulder for a moment and caught Makayla's stare. "No, I won't tell him. But only if you do this my way. We find something that will get us in Emerson's house, no more breaking and entering."

Dean and Sam exchanged a worried look. They wanted this over and doing things the legal way could mess things up. Dean nodded curtly. "Deal."

Makayla reached out and shook Dean's hand, the heat of it made her suck in a breath. "Let me uh, fill Drake in and I'll make sure he doesn't say anything either. Night."

The brothers watched as the detectives piled in their car and pulled away from the motel. Sam sighed heavily. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"No, I don't. We need to gank this son of a bitch and get the hell out of dodge."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Makayla's cell phone rang and she practically jumped out of bed. "Rathbone."

"Mac, baby?" Maggie's speech slurred.

Makayla rubbed at her eyes and caught a glimpse of the clock; 2:45am. "Ma?"

"Hi darlin'. How's my baby?"

"Ma, it's late. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I? I didn't mean to –"

"A-are you high? Where's Dr. Shields?"

"Doc let me go."

Anger coursed through Makayla. "He did what?!"

"Someone came and checked me out, I thought it was you."

"No, no ma, it wasn't me. Wh-where are you, huh?" Makayla threw on her jeans and shoved on a pair of socks.

"I – I don't know where I am."

"What do you mean? Where did you go after you checked out?"

"I got picked up. Black car pulled up and the door opened, someone asked me to come in."

Makayla ran a hand through her hair and pulled it into a tight knot. Her sneakers were laced and she pulled on her coat. "What else?" Her mother grew silent. "MA! Talk to me."

"They uh, they gave me a glass and whatever was in it tasted so good. Mac, it was so good and sweet."

Makayla gave into the panic that blossomed in her chest. "I'm coming, ma, just keep talking to me, ok?" She climbed into her car and fired it to life. She picked up her secondary cell phone and hit the preprogrammed button for surveillance. "This is Detective Rathbone, authorization code 652-784. I need a trace on my official line. Call is ongoing."

"Authorization code 652-784 accepted. Trace in progress, Detective."

Makayla placed the second phone in her cup holder after she hit the speaker phone button. She shifted the car into gear and headed towards the office. "Ma? You still there?"

Maggie sighed heavily. "You're upset."

Makayla matched her mother's sigh. "No ma, I'm not mad."

"You always were a shitty liar."

"I'm just upset at Dr. Shields. But I need you to focus. What else did you see in the car? Who was driving? Do you know where they took you?"

"Always with the questions."

"It's my job and I'm worried, ma. Just... just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

"He said you'd come and get me."

Makayla swallowed hard. "He? Who's he?"

"Detective, we have the results of your trace."

Makayla clicked the mute button on her primary phone. "I'm here."

"Source of the call is coming from 23rd and Central."

"Central? That's downtown... I don't get it."

"Would you like me to get you some more information or backup?"

"No, thank you. Goodnight." One call was disconnected while the other was removed from mute. "Ma?"

" - not sure. You said she'd come."

"MAGGIE!"

"Oh darling, there you are. Are you coming?"

"I'm on my way but it's gonna be a few minutes. Are - is he there with you?"

Phone was smothered against clothing as Makayla waited for the transfer to be made. A deep voice greeted her and it sent a chill down her spine. "Detective."

She swallowed hard as she sped through a red light. "Mayor Emerson."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "We need to talk."

"They're called phones, Emerson."

"Don't get cute with me, Rathbone. I have something you want."

As if on cue, her mother screamed shrilly. When it cut off suddenly, Makayla pushed the pedal down to the floor. "If you hurt her, I swear -"

"Your threats mean nothing to me. See you in a few minutes." The line went dead and Makayla felt like the ground shifted beneath the car. Tears clouded her vision as she drove through town.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean woke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He rubbed at his eyes and opened the door with a wide and loud yawn. Drake stormed in and flipped on the light. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Dean knew damn well who Drake meant but he needed confirmation.

"Mac. She didn't show up this morning, she's not answering her phone and her house is empty."

Sam came out of the bathroom and worked his hand through his damp hair. "What's going on?"

Dean grew serious and tugged on his clothes from the day before. "Mac's gone."


	10. Chapter 10

Makayla groaned low in her throat as she clawed through the darkness of unconsciousness; blurry legs appeared before her eyes. Her tongue felt as thick as a cotton ball as she swirled her tongue around her moth. A sharp sting on her lip made her suck in a breath. Every muscle ached and screamed as she tested her limitations but they were nothing compared to the constant throb at the back of her neck. It spread along her head, down her neck and into her shoulders.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

If she didn't hurt so badly, Makayla would have jumped. Her voice was like sandpaper. "Where am I?"

"That's not important."

A phone call with her mother emerged in her memory. "My mom, where is she?"

Her eyes finally focused when she was able to lift her chin off her chest and they fell on Donald Emerson. "She's being taken care of. You can't imagine the things she was willing to do in exchange for some blow." Disgust rolled across his face.

Makayla focused on her breathing and tried to remember her training. She had been shown what to do in situations like this but God help her, she had trouble remembering. "Let her go."

"You're in no position to be making demands, detective."

"I ran a trace, they'll know where I am and come looking."

Humor took over his features. "I must have really knocked all the cobwebs loose."

Makayla squinted her eyes and winced as a stab of pain shot down her neck. "What?"

Donald lifted his thumb and ran it across the wound that took up most of Makayla's bottom lip and chin. She saw it was streaked with blood and she watched in horror as he lifted it to his mouth and sucked it between his teeth. His eyes fluttered close and he moaned at the taste of her blood. "You taste better than I thought you would."

"Gross."

Eyes full of anger flashed down on her and he moved in a blur. His hands wrapped around her neck and his nose was a breath away from hers. "Don't make me gag you."

Defiance struggled through the fear that ate at her stomach. "I'd like to see you try." Makayla threw her head back and snapped it forward. She caught his nose with her forehead and almost blacked out from the effort.

Donald fell back on his butt with a loud thud. "You think you're going to win, but you're not. You said they ran a trace and are coming for you. Guess what sweetheart? They're not coming. Not after you called in and reported that everything was fine."

"I wouldn't."

Emerson pushed off the ground and pulled out a recorder, he pushed the play button and Makayla heard her strained voice fill the room. "_Detective Rathbone, authorization code 652-784, regarding previous trace. Situation has been resolved_." With a smirk, Donald stopped the recording. "You see darlin', no one knows where you are. Your gun and cell phone are in your car. We're not even in the same building."

"What do you want, Emerson?"

"I want your hunting buddies to leave town. I want Drake to call off the investigation into my family and I want to be left alone."

Another shot of pain stabbed through Makayla, she probably had a concussion or whiplash. "You're killing innocent people."

A laugh like velvet filled the room but it wasn't soothing to Makayla. A sea of goose bumps spread along her skin. She watched as a row of razor sharp teeth covered his human ones and it took everything she had not to screech in fear. "They weren't innocent by any means."

"What about Natalie? Why her?"

Donald growled and resumed his position of being in her face. His breath was hot against her face and she could smell her blood. "Wrong place, wrong time. She saw something she shouldn't have seen. I'm working on it!"

Makayla cringed at the volume of his voice. "You said that you wanted me to get the hunters off your back and stop the investigation. If I do that, will you let me and my mother go?"

Emerson huffed as he pushed away from the chair. "How do I know you'll stick to the agreement?"

"I'm an officer of the law. I never go back on my word."

"Still, I'd like a little insurance." Donald's eyes fell to the vein in her neck. It throbbed under the thin layer of skin, it beckoned to him.

Makayla felt her chin quiver and knew what he wanted. Makayla stretched her neck and exposed the part of herself she knew he wanted. "Name your price."

He was on her in a flash, his hand around her neck and his lips brushed along her pulse. Her empty stomach rolled when his moan bubbled through his lips. She felt his tongue, warm and hot against her pulse before his lips closed around the soft skin. He sucked slowly and pressed his human teeth down before she felt the fine pricks of his vampire teeth sink in. While the whole thing grossed her out, she couldn't help but feel excited and almost turned on. She briefly wondered if there was a poison in his saliva that masked the pain and acted as an aphrodisiac. Makayla writhed in her chair as Donald drank her and she struggled against her bonds. She wanted out and she wanted to see Dean. She wanted to tear off his clothes and feel every inch of him against her, inside of her. She wanted to taste him.

Donald pulled away just as Makayla was sure she was going to explode. She panted and whined as she licked her lips. Donald pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the excess blood from his mouth. Humor played on his face. "You know, I've been looking for someone to be my inside man on the force."

Makayla struggled against her bonds. Not because she wanted to run for her life but because there was something else that filled her; need. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you want it?" Donald dropped to a knee and held his wrist out.

She was breathless and her chest heaved in anticipation. "Yes."

A blade seemed to appear and was pressed against his skin. Blood bubbled around the sharp blade. "Yes, what?"

Makayla writhed as she watched the blood bubble and drip down his wrist. "Yes, please."

"Atta girl." Donald swiped the blade against his skin and held the gaping wound in front of the detective.

Makayla felt herself drool at the feast before her and tentatively placed her lips against the stream of warm blood. Her first instinct was to recoil but it was quickly squashed by the need and desire to fill herself with this man's blood. She fed hungrily on Donald Emerson and stopped only because he forced her too. She ran her tongue greedily over her lips and sucked his blood clean off. A new power began to build steadily deep in her stomach. She watched as he smirked, the handkerchief wrapped around his already healing wrist as he reached out and struck her unconscious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean pounded on the front door while Sam went around back. Drake had gone back to the precinct to make sure he didn't miss anything. The door rattled in the frame for several minutes before Dean gave up and dug his lock pick kit from the inside pocket in his jacket. The lock clicked home and Dean slid in the front just as Sam did the same in back. They met in the living room with drawn guns.

"Nothing looks out of place." Sam shrugged as his weapon hung at his side.

"Doesn't mean something ain't right."

Floorboards creaked above them and the brothers both raised their guns to the ceiling. Each one took a post in the doorway, hidden from the stairs and waited while the noise travelled out of a room and down the stairs. A loud yawn filled the room before a groan as Dean and Sam appeared with guns drawn.

Makayla stood in her panties and a tank top with her hands in her hair. She seemed almost oblivious to the fact that guns were pointed at her. "Dean, Sam, morning."

The brothers exchanged a look before their guns were holstered and hidden from sight. "Where the hell you been?" Dean was hot on Makayla's trail into the kitchen and points up the stairs for Sam to check things out.

She felt his eyes on her hips as she walked and made sure he could enjoy the view. "I've been here. Why?"

"Drake came to our room in a panic because he couldn't find you."

She shrugged and spun on her heel. Dean almost plowed into her. "He must not have looked very hard." Dean swallowed hard when he was met with eyes full of desire. He knew something was off but couldn't put his finger on it. Makayla looked up through her lashes and pressed her hands against Dean's chest. She bit her bottom lip when he involuntarily flexed his muscles. "I've been thinking about the other night, Dean."

He noticed the change in her voice and fought the urge to grab her by her hips and show her just how much he'd been thinking about it too. "Now's not the time for this."

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands slid down his chest and stomach. One hand pressed against his groin and she ground her palm against him. A moan slid out between his lips as he grew hard beneath her touch. "I beg to differ."

His hands shot out and grabbed her hips as his eyes filled with need. "What's gotten into you?"

Makayla tightened her grip on him just enough to pull another moan. "Nothing, yet." She lunged up at him and forced her tongue between his lips. Dean gave in and worked a hand up to her head and wrapped his long fingers around the soft strands. He backed her against the counter and lifted her up. With this new access, Makayla wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned hard when she felt him hard against his zipper. Makayla tugged at his jeans and giggled in delight when his button flew across the room. Dean dug his fingertips into the top of her panties and pulled her roughly against him. He dipped his head to rub his tongue along her warm skin and nipped at the spot just below her ear.

With her face in the crook of his neck, she smelled him and shuddered at how wonderful he smelled. She could smell everything that he had worn or been bathed in. The blood pumping beneath his skin washed over her and she suddenly wanted to feel it flow over her. With a growl, she lunged and bit hard on his vein.

Dean screamed in surprise and flew to the floor. The hand pressed against his neck came back bloody. "What the hell?"

Sam came into the room at a sprint with his gun pulled. "Dean?!"

Makayla still sat on the counter and whined loudly. Her tongue darted out and sucked the drops of blood from her lips. "I'm so…. hungry."

Sam stared at the new vampire with wide eyes and kept his gun trained on her, not that it would do any good. Dean pushed himself off the floor and grabbed a towel from the counter. He winced when he pressed it against his neck. "Dude, she's a vampire."

"Way to state the obvious, Dean."

Makayla hissed softly when the towel hid the sight of Dean's blood. She could care less about Sam, it wasn't his blood she wanted to bathe in. "Dean, come here, please. I'll make it better."

Sam pulled the hammer back on his pistol. "Over my dead body."

The hiss that came from Makayla filled the room as her vampire teeth clicked out. "Don't tempt me!"

"What do you wanna do, Dean?"

"Well we need to find Emerson and fast. I'm betting he turned her."

Makayla laughed wickedly. "You'll never find him."

Dean chuckled as he took a step closer. "Darlin', you have no idea who you're talking to."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean hissed when he finally looked in a mirror. Makayla had left a nice set of teeth marks and even managed to tear some of the skin but the damage wasn't that bad. His skins had already started to darken with the onset of a massive bruise. He cleaned the wound and taped a strip of gauze over it.

Sam poked his head into the bathroom. "She's growing restless."

Dean ran a hand over his face and joined his brother and Drake. They were in an abandoned building, the first police department the city had built. While it was mostly run down, it housed a couple cells that stood the test of time. Makayla had been locked in the sturdiest one and immediately began to pace. They had managed to wrestle a pair of sweats up her legs but that's all they risked.

Drake nodded at Dean. "She get you good?"

"Not too bad."

Sam could see the bruise as it peeked out from under the bandage. "She didn't actually feed, did she?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, just ripped the skin. I don't think it counts as a feeding if she got a drop or two."

"You don't think?"

"Do you know the answer?"

Sam shook his head as his hand dove through his hair. "No."

"Didn't think so. Now, you, you're gonna talk."

Makayla watched with hungry eyes as Dean stepped closer to the cell. "Feed me, Dean. I'm so hungry."

"No. If I do that, I'll never get you back."

Makayla licked her lips and ran her hands over her breasts. "I'm right here. You can have me all you want."

Dean cleared his throat when he saw her nipples grow hard. "Not like this."

Makala stood at the bars and closed her eyes. She threw her head back and let loose a moan that all the men felt run along their skin. "But baby, I feel so good. Don't you want to feel me?"

Sam bumped his brother's shoulder. "Maybe you should step out. I can talk to her. You seem to be more of a distraction anyway."

Dean swallowed hard and caught Drake's eye. "Let's do some digging." Drake and Dean drove back to the precinct while Sam interrogated Makayla.

Kragen watched as the men disappeared into the conference room and decided to join them. "Where's Rathbone?"

Drake didn't miss a beat. "Personal day."

"We're in a time crunch. Does she not realize that?"

Dean interrupted. "She knows, sir. She's just really sick. She'll be in tomorrow, she promised."

Kragen worked his jaw. He didn't like their answer but there wasn't much he could do about it. "Get it done, boys."

Dean and Drake nodded at Kragen before he disappeared. Dean hit the laptop in search of anything that stood out about the Emerson's while Drake focused his attention Natalie's file. Maybe there was something that they could use.

They weren't at it very long when Drake's phone buzzed loudly. "Clarkson."

"Detective Clarkson, this is Detective Davis from trace, you got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Drake placed the call on speaker.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Detective Rathbone. Have you heard from her?"

"She's under the weather and is holed up in bed. What can I do for you?"

Davis sighed softly. "I'm just concerned with a call that was placed last night."

"Concerned how?"

"It seemed out of character for her, is all. I've known her for a couple years and she's always done things by the book. Do you have a moment?"

"I'll be right down."

The pair almost ran out and down the hall. Drake took lead as they entered Davis' office. "Thanks for coming."

"What do you got?"

"Last night, Rathbone called in and had me run a trace on her main line, it was an ongoing call and she sounded… panicked. I got her the source of the call and when I asked if she wanted back up, she said no."

"That's not that highly unusual." Drake and Dean shared a shrug.

"No, it's not. But this is." Davis worked her mouse through the program before she played the audio.

"Trace, name and authorization code."

"Detective Rathbone, authorization code 652-784, regarding previous trace. Situation has been resolved." Her voice was tight, strained, scared; pain laced her words.

"Authorization code 652-784 accepted. Situation has been resolved, please confirm."

"Confirm." The call disconnected.

Drake chewed on the inside of his cheek. "What was the address she was going to?"

A few swipes and clicks of the mouse filled the silence. "25th and Central."

"Thank you Davis."

Dean followed Drake back to the conference room and watched as the detective dug through a folder. "Whatcha got?"

Drake pulled out a piece of paper and held up for Dean to see. "A deed for an abandoned building on 25th and Central owned by Donald Emerson."

"Yahtzee."

The Impala ground to a halt on loose gravel and squealed lightly in protest. Dean shifted the car into park and cut the engine. "She say anything yet?"

Sam sighed heavily. "She's still adamant that you'll make her feel better."

Given the situation, Dean shouldn't find it funny but he couldn't help but chuckle. "Keep at it. We might've found something."

Drake and Dean worked their way into the abandoned building and took it level by level, room by room. Each room was empty of any useless information. Both men sighed heavily as the started their descent.

"I thought for sure we'd find something." Drake clicked off his flashlight as they stepped into the moonlight.

Dean held up a hand and pointed to the edge of the property. "You see that?"

Someone was walking along the perimeter. Both men took off at a sprint and quickly closed the gap. Dean came from behind and wrapped an arm around their waist while his hand covered their mouth. Drake pointed his pistol and identified himself. He narrowed his eyes and felt his gun waver. "Maggie?"

Makayla's mom struggled against Dean, he could feel her tears on his hand. She collapsed to the ground once she was released. "I - I don't know where I am."

Drake holstered his gun and crouched down. "Maggie, my name is Drake Clarkson, I'm Makayla's partner. Do you remember me?"

Her hands shook as they ran over her face and through her ratty hair. "Umm, I - I don't know. I should, shouldn't I?"

Dean handed Drake a blanket he grabbed from the trunk. "You think she knows anything?"

Drake rolled his eyes as he pulled the woman off the ground. The blanket was wrapped around her shoulders before the trio headed towards the car. "I hope so."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam pulled the door closed as Makayla hissed and screamed obscenities at him. "Who's that?"

Dean crossed his arms. "Mac's mom."

Sam's brows drew together. "Is she ok?"

"She's coming down from a coke binge. Drake's trying to get something we can use out of her. We think she was taken out of rehab to draw Mac out."

Sam groaned. "Why don't we just go and kill Emerson?"

Dean arched a brow at his little brother. "You find out where he is?"

He shook his head. "All she said was we have to leave town and Drake has to stop the investigation."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like that's gonna happen."

"That's what I said."

Maggie shook despite the blanket and the cups of hot coffee Drake forced her to drink. Drake lowered his voice and tried to make himself appear harmless. "Maggie? Have you seen Makayla lately?"

Maggie shook her head, stringy hair fell in her face. "No."

"Are you sure? She's in trouble."

Wide blue eyes met Drake's. "What? No. H - he dropped her off at home."

Hope began to bubble in Drake's chest. "Who brought her home?"

Maggie chewed on her bottom lip as if she had a secret. A split second later, her face changed completely. "Hey man, you got anything? I need something." Maggie dug at her arms with dirty fingers.

Drake shook his head. "No Maggie, I don't. You got to focus. Mac needs your help. Who brought her home?"

Her eyes lost all focus as she stared over Drake's shoulder. "He was so nice. He got me out of rehab, did you know that?"

"Who, Maggie?"

A soft smile pulled at her lips. "I watched as he handed doc a thick envelope. He bought my release, me."

Drake hung his head and worked at not getting angry. "I need a name."

"Hmmmm, he gave me so much..."

The detective snapped his fingers in front of Maggie's face and looked hard into her eyes. "Who?!"

Drug hazed eyes snapped into focus. Her voice was soft as if she didn't believe the words she was about to say. "Mr. and Mrs. Emerson."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello?"

"Bobby, got a question for you." Dean stood outside the room that Makayla was locked in and risked a glance through the small window.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really."

"What happened, son?"

"Remember that detective?"

"The one you slept with?"

"Mac, yeah. She got turned."

"What's the problem? You can't find the vamp that turned her?"

"No, we're working on that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed. "She bit me."

Bobby sighed in response. "She fed."

"Not really."

"Boy, there is no not really when it comes to vampires. She either fed or she didn't."

Dean had started to pace. "Just a couple drops."

Bobby drew in a deep breath and blew it out away from the receiver. "That's a fine line and you know it."

"Yeah."

"Get Emerson's blood. If she doesn't turn back, you know what you have to do."

Dean glanced through the window and watched as Makayla paced, stopped and met his gaze. With a wink, she placed her fingers against her lips and blew him a kiss. "That's the plan."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Drake crossed his arms as he talked to Sam. "I think we should bring Maggie in." A nod of his head towards the locked room let Sam know what he meant.

"You want to send a woman, that's coming down from the highest of highs, into a room with her vampire daughter."

The detective shrugged. "It's worth a shot, right? Maybe seeing her mom will trigger something and make her talk. Mac might know where Natalie is. That's what this really is about. Getting a woman back to her family."

Sam shrugged. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his brother talking on the phone. "It's risky."

"What other choice have we got?"

Dean slid the phone in his pocket and drew closer to the small group. "You guys come up with a plan?" Sam filled Dean in on Drake's idea and was surprised when Dean nodded. "Let's do it."

Makayla licked her bottom lip hungrily when the door opened. She smelled Dean before she saw him and it made her mouth water. She wrapped her hands around the bars and watched him lumber in. How she wanted to feel those long legs and his corded muscles beneath her. "Hello, lover."

Dean kept his face void of emotion. "You've got a visitor."

"You're who I want to see right now."

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart."

Makayla whined and stuck her bottom lip out. "But baby, I want you and I know you want me."

Dean just shook his head. Sam walked in ahead of Drake, who had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of the blanket clad addict. Maggie shook, whether it was because she was crashing or because she was genuinely scared, no one knew. Her eyes remained on the ground until Makayla hissed hungrily.

Wide eyes lifted to the monster that was her daughter and Maggie choked on a sob. "B – baby? Is that really you?"

Makayla battled with the fact that she wanted to feed, there was so much blood pumping in the room it was driving her crazy, and that her mother was here; crashing from an all-night binge. Part of her wanted to rip all their throats out while the other wanted to cry. "Ma? What are you doing here?"

Maggie reached out with shaking hands but Drake held her firm against his side. She looked up at him and he nodded, urging her on. "They told me you were in trouble."

"I'm not, Ma. I'm fine, see?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No my darling, you're not. You're not… you."

Makayla shook the bars and growled. "I'm better than before, I just need to EAT!"

"No. Sam said you can't. I'll lose you if you do."

Eyes rolled hard as a chuckle filled the room. "What do they know? They don't know me."

"Baby, do you know where Natalie is?"

The same eyes that rolled a moment ago, narrowed harshly. "Why do you want to know?"

"She's innocent, honey. She has a baby. You remember, don't you? You held him in your arms."

"I can't say anything. It's been forbidden. Leave me alone."

Maggie and Drake exchanged another look, she was scared. "No."

Makayla laughed suddenly. "Since when do you say no?" She watched as tears filled Maggie's eyes. "You've never said no to anything. Even when dad beat the crap out of me. You remember don't you? All the times I cried and begged for you to step in. You could have stopped it but you didn't. You just sat there, with your drugs. You loved those drugs more than you loved me."

Tears streaked through the dirt on Maggie's face. "That's not true."

Makayla felt her chin quake. "Bullshit! You snorted line after line as he whipped me with his belt or pushed me down the stairs. You hid while he tormented me!"

"I'm sorry, baby. Please –"

"Please what? Hmm? I've given you all the help I have at my disposal. I've paid for all your stays at rehab. I've turned a blind eye and not arrested you. For what? So you could ask me for your next hook up? No. I'm done giving you what you ask for."

Drake squeezed Maggie's shoulder. "Mac."

Eyes full of fury flew to her partner. "Don't you Mac me."

"And don't you dare think for one minute I'm going to abandon you when you need me, Makayla. I've been your partner for five years. You think I'm going to let this thing take over? You've got another thing coming! Where is Emerson?"

Makayla ground her teeth as she watched her mother melt into Drake's shoulder. Maggie clutched at the front of his shirt while she sobbed, her face hidden. "He'll kill us."

Dean piped in. "We'll kill him first."

"You don't know that, Dean. He's strong."

"This is what we do. We hunt down monsters and kill them."

Makayla's face went slack as she faced reality. "So you'll kill me, too."

Dean shook his head. "Not if we don't have to. There's a cure but we need to find Emerson before that can happen. You know where he is, where Natalie is. We need your help here, Mac. Please." Dean wasn't used to asking for help, especially from someone that might be beyond his help but they were out of options at this point.

Relief washed over the room when Makayla spoke. "Alright, I'll tell you what I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Drake called a favor in with a buddy and put Maggie under protective watch at his place. Few details were given but that sometimes came with the territory. Questions might be asked later and Drake hoped he would have an answer that didn't make him sound crazy. Makayla would remain in lock up while the guys put their plan into motion. It wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure. Emerson had security detail and they were more than likely vampires as well. One thing about the plan would hopefully help, the building was several miles from the public.

The three of them dressed head to toe in tactical gear, even though it could hinder Dean and Sam's movements, better safe than sorry. Guns were loaded and slid into holsters before each man grabbed a machete. "Remember, use the guns only if necessary, we want to keep the element of surprise for as long as we can. We all set?"

Drake nodded as he uncovered a jug full of blood. "Called in another favor. Body came in a few hours ago and they hadn't started the autopsy yet."

Dean and Sam both nodded in approval. "Look who's getting the hang of this." Dean clapped Drake on the shoulder while Sam dug out several large syringes. One syringe was left empty and that was designated for the blood of Emerson. Dean placed it in a zipper on the Kevlar vest by his heart. "Emerson's mine." After a quick walkie talkie test, the men moved towards the rundown building.

Dean moved towards the front while Drake and Sam took the back since there were two main points of entry. One particularly large looking vamp fell like a bag of bricks after Dean sliced his head off, it bounced like a melon against the concrete. He whispered the kill into the walkie on his shoulder as he bounded towards the door. Sam cut the wire for the security system, granting the men immediate and undetected access.

After the main, and only level was cleared and four more vampires were be-headed, Drake motioned to a stairwell. Dean and Sam nodded before following the detective. The brothers might have had more experience with vampires but Drake held more in silent and surprise attacks. Surprisingly, the door opened without noises of protest. Dean reached up and engaged the magnet that held the door open for an easier escape.

At the bottom of the stairs, Drake peeked around the corner and saw that Natalie was restrained to a chair in the middle of the room. Emerson paced in front of his step daughter while he kept his eyes trained on his wife, withered and dying in the corner. Drake held up two fingers and motioned across his neck before he held up one finger and mouthed her name. Dean nodded and wiped the blood of the previous fallen vampires on the calf of his jeans. He ticked off his fingers in a countdown; three, two, one.

Sam rounded the corner and lobbed a lit flare between Natalie and the vampires. Donald hissed angrily before he threw himself on his wife. Drake bolted out with a butterfly blade and with the help of Sam, cut Natalie's bonds. She fell against Drake like a sack of potatoes. She was most likely almost dead. The detective grunted as he bent and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. With the pistol in his free hand and a shout from Sam, Drake disappeared up the steps; he would drive Natalie to the hospital.

Dean pulled Donald from atop his wife and threw him back, Mrs. Emerson shook on the floor as her lack of human blood destroyed her from the inside out. Sam pulled a syringe full of dead man's blood and pushed the needle into the dying vampire's neck. Donald bounced off the floor and landed on his feet with a look of fury that would make any normal human run and hide, but not Dean. Dean arched a brow as he lifted his weapon like a warrior prepared for battle.

Drake's voice crackled through the walkies. "I can't get out!" Dean shouted an order to Sam and like a good soldier, Sam bolted from the room.

Donald sneered. "You think you'll walk out of this alive."

"I'm betting on it."

"You hunters are so arrogant." Emerson slid out of his suit jacket and threw it on the previously occupied chair.

"We got your daughter and your wife is almost dead. That's a victory in my book."

"Cut the chit-chat."

"You started it."

Dean grunted as he was driven to the floor by Emerson's shoulder. Even though Dean was strong, a vampire that had just lost everything was stronger. The blade clattered just out of reach. Emerson snapped his jaws like a rabid dog and dove for Dean's neck. Dean rammed his hands into Emerson's throat, catching him completely off guard. The vampire stumbled off the hunter and instead of going for his blade, Dean grabbed a syringe from his pocket.

Donald laughed. "What are you gonna do with an empty syringe?"

"Come and find out." He held up his hand and motioned for Donald to attack.

Donald lunged and Dean ducked just as the vamp would have taken him out. Emerson hit the brick wall with a loud thud and slid to the floor. Dean jumped on his back and in one swift motion, he filled the empty syringe with vampire blood before quickly taking a full syringe and plunged it into Donald's neck. Emerson bucked and threw Dean across the room.

Dean landed on his butt and groaned in pain. Donald reached behind his neck and pulled the syringe out. "What the hell?"

Dean chuckled before a cough took control. "Dead man's blood you bastard."

Emerson stumbled towards the hunter and hissed in anger and pain as the poison worked through his system. "I'll kill you!"

Donald fell to his knees next to Dean and wrapped strong hands around his neck. Surprise splashed across his face as the machete slid through his neck like it was made of butter. "Not if I kill you first." Donald crumpled to the floor as his head rolled towards his dead wife. Dean pulled himself off the floor with a loud groan and pushed the button on his walkie. "You guys ok?"

Sam was breathless when he finally answered. "Yeah. Surprise attack but we got 'em. You?"

"Yeah. Get the gasoline." Dean wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

With Natalie dropped off the hospital and a somewhat made up story that would run rampant for years to come about the mayor told, Dean lumbered into the locked room. Makayla drew in a deep breath and moaned loudly. "So much blood."

Dean produced the cure and looked deep into Makayla's crystal blue eyes. "You ready?"

Makayla honestly didn't know. She loved how she felt, the way everything smelled and looked. But deep down she didn't want to be this monster, she wanted to save lives not take them. She closed her eyes and focused hard, pushing down her insatiable hunger, she nodded. "Yes."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Makayla rolled out of bed and groaned loudly. Every muscle screamed in protest as her feet hit the floor. She groaned again as a wave of nausea hit and she stumbled into the bathroom so she could wretch into the toilet. Not that anything was in her stomach to expel. After the room stopped spinning, she stripped out of her dirty clothes and took a steaming hot shower. Clean and smelling of lavender and lilacs, Makayla emerged. Wrapped in a towel, she gave a shout when someone knocked on the door. Dean stood on the other side as she clutched the towel to her chest. Dean's eyes went wide and he found it hard to breathe.

His eyes drug over her damp form. "You're awake."

Makayla nodded and stepped to the side. "It seems that way."

"Do you... how much do you remember?"

With her free hand, Makayla rubbed her face as everything poured over her. So much happened in a short amount of time but the thing that stuck out was her behavior. She groaned loudly. "Oh my God."

Dean stood in front of Makayla and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, look at me."

Makayla shook her head briskly but with the force of Dean's hand under her chin, she soon looked up and met his gaze. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be."

From the corner of her eye, Makayla saw the wound she had inflicted and she winced. "Are you ok?"

"I've had worse. Speaking of, how are you feeling?" Dean ran his thumb against her chin before his hand fell to his side.

The small movement made her breath hitch. "Like I've been run over by a truck. I uh, heard you on the phone with Bobby. Did it work? I mean, I'm not gonna all of a sudden tear out your throat, am I?"

Dean chuckled ruefully. "No, you're not. You didn't feed. Everything that made you a vampire disappeared moments after the injection."

Makayla felt as if her legs couldn't hold her and she fell against Dean. "Thank you."

With his arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her damp hair, he nodded. Makayla shifted against Dean and he couldn't hide the soft moan the slight movement caused. She reached up and ran her fingertips along his jaw, the soft hairs of his scruff tickled the sensitive skin. Makayla watched as his eyes shifted color and his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. Before either one of them could say anything, Dean crushed her lips with his.

Makayla wound her arms around his neck and moaned in delight when her hands dove through his hair. Dean held her tight against him as he backed up to the bed. Swift fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt and threw both his purple and black plaid shirt to the floor, his black undershirt quickly followed. With her hands against his chest, she pushed him away and he fell back on the bed with a chuckle.

Makayla chewed on her bottom lip as she tugged top of her towel out of its secure spot and let the soft material fall to the floor around her. Dean grunted at her sudden nakedness. "That's not fair."

"What?" She stood between his clothed legs and swatted at his hands as they reached out for her.

"That you can get naked so fast."

With an arched brow, she ran a finger just beneath his belly button and under the top of his jeans. "We can remedy that."

Dean couldn't help but smile when she deftly undid his belt and the top button of his jeans. The sound of his zipper filled the room and Dean lifted his hips. Makayla threw the unnecessary clothes to the side. She looked down at him, all naked and exposed. "You like what you see?"

In response, Makayla nodded and straddled Dean's lap, just enough that they could each feel the other's need. He felt her wet heat while the tip of him brushed against sensitive skin. With their eyes locked, Dean reached between them and rubbed his tip against her. Makayla fought the urge to drive herself down against him as she slowly lowered her hips. His entrance was tortuously slow and she reveled in every inch and twitch their bodies gave in response.

Their breathing was already ragged as her body adjusted. With lips barely touching, Dean twitched his hips and it just about sent Makayla reeling. She arched her back as her head fell back, a moan built low in her throat. Dean leaned down and captured a breast in his mouth, teasing the nipple with his tongue and teeth. Makayla really moaned and answered in kind with a twirl of her hips.

Dean couldn't contain himself. He grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies apart until only the very tip of him remained. He swirled his tongue around the tight bud of her nipple just as he pulled her down against him, hard. Makayla gave control to Dean as she lifted his face from her breast. Their mouths met in a frenzied kiss that rivaled the movement of their bodies.

The pressure built quickly and Makayla wanted Dean to go with her. She reached behind and grabbed him where he was most sensitive and squeezed gently, massaging her fingertips against the soft skin. He threw his head back as they came together with a shout that filled the room. Makayla rode the aftershocks of her orgasm and gave a small shudder every time he twitched deep inside.

They fell to the bed with Makayla pressed against Dean's damp chest as they fought for air. Dean's hands roamed over her back. "That... I don't even have words."

Makayla chuckled and licked her lips. She pushed up just enough to see the smile of content and satisfaction. "I concur."

Dean lifted his head and pressed his lips softly against hers. "I bet you're hungry."

"How long was I out?"

Dean lifted an arm and hooked it behind his head. "Almost two full days."

As if on cue, Makayla's stomach growled loudly. She giggled and blushed in embarrassment. "Well then, you better get in that kitchen and whip me up some food."

Makayla winked playfully as she forced herself away from Dean. They both grunted and groaned as they came completely apart. Using the towel from her shower, Dean cleaned himself off before getting dressed. He watched as she did the same, stepping into a pair of black panties, shorts and a tank top.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was another two days before everything was settled with Kragen and the mysterious death of the mayor and his wife. Natalie gave her statement and agreed to keep silent about what really happened. She and her husband gave their whole hearted thanks to the group of people for all they had done.

Sam bent down and wrapped his arms around Makayla. "Take care, ok?"

"You too. Thanks, again."

"Don't mention it. I'll uh, wait in the car." Sam knew that Dean would want a private goodbye. He also knew his older brother had it bad and it probably wouldn't be too long before they drove through Boston again.

Dean took his spot in front of Makayla. She stood on the front step so they were the same height. When she pushed her bottom lip out, he placed his hands on her hips and kissed the end of her nose. "I don't want you to go."

She placed a hand against his face and felt her heart skip a beat when he leaned in to her touch. "If it makes you feel better, I don't either."

"So stay."

Dean sighed softly. "I can't."

Makayla matched his sigh and pressed herself against him in a tight hug. "Don't be a stranger ok? You're in town, I want to see you. You want to talk, you call."

Dean closed his eyes as they hugged. His hands squeezed where they lay. "You'll be hearing from me." They shared one final, long and thorough kiss before Dean forced himself down the path and into the car. Baby rumbled to life and Makayla watched until the taillights faded from view.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Makayla dropped the grocery bags on the counter before digging the ringing phone from her back pocket. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming." A quick check to caller ID was made before she swiped to accept the call. Her tone became playful. "Took you long enough to call me, Winchester."

The voice at the other end was not Dean. "Mac, it's Sam."

Makayla felt her stomach drop. "What is it? What's wrong?" There was a long pause and she could swear Sam sniffled. "Put Dean on."

Sam swallowed hard. "I can't."

Panic blossomed in her gut. "Of course you can. Put him on the phone, Sam."

"I'm sorry Mac. I'm so sorry."

Makayla fell to her knees and clutched at her chest. Tears clouded her vision. "No." Deep down she knew, she knew what Sam was going to say.

"Dean's dead."


End file.
